


Scaly

by Tafkan



Series: Scales [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, doodle booty, dragon - Freeform, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: Lovino is a necromancer, and a powerful one at that. After causing some trouble (accidentally) in his home village he runs away. After a couple years of isolation and self-loathing he meets a shape shifter who's stuck in dragon form, named Antonio. Lovino is the only one Antonio has met who can lift his curse. Maybe Antonio can help Lovino too.Previously published on Wattpad under Schnano. I have permission to reupload.(of course I do, it's my damn cringe-worthy work)





	1. Prologue

A long time ago in a land far from what is known today there was a village in which two very different brothers lived with their grandfather. The younger one was a light mage, a beacon of joy and life to all. He was kind and cheerful and loved by the villagers around him. His name was Feliciano Vargas, and it seemed the world could never break him, even if it were against him. The elder brother, Lovino, also had magical abilities, but unlike his brother, he could only master and control death and the dead. A necromancer, such as Lovino, was at first glance a threat to the village. There is no wonder as to why his name meant "I destroy" or why he was cursed with loneliness not even the kindest spirits could free him from. Perhaps he was better off alone, with his emotions linked directly to his cursed gift. His unstable mood and particularly strong power made it hard for Lovino to stay in the village. Luckily he had his little brother, who looked up to him like he was some sort of hero, and his, although flighty and oblivious, loving grandfather. Until that day...

That day arrived in mid-March, the 17th to be exact. Lovino was 16 that day, his and Feliciano's shared birthday. Which meant their grandfather, Romulus would have a surprise for them. This was the year he promised to tell Feliciano and Lovino how their powers were more than meets the eye. True, he looked no more than 25, but Romulus was as old as time itself it seems, and the two boys had a larger generation gap than they thought. Romulus was young on the outside, but even he knew that time curling under him would swirl and force him down into an abyss. He knew despite his youth, he would die soon.

Lovino was out harvesting wheat with a long-staffed sickle and a satchel so he wouldn't cause the crop to wither. He had knelt to gather his reapings onto a cloth and stood to wipe his brow. The sun wasn't as bright as usual, perhaps a weather-controler was having a bad morning. He did not bother to question it. He stretched and picked up his sickle from the ground. It was supposed to be a long day, and it would be in ways the boys could never imagine possible.

A shrill shriek came from their humble cottage. It was Feliciano's voice calling to their grandfather desperately. Without a second thought, Lovino ran to Feli's aid with the sickle still in hand. He found himself in the kitchenette standing by his brother, who was curled over a pile of dust and clothes, sobbing.

"What happened?" Lovino's panic-stricken voice reached Feli in a strained yelp. The young boy sniffled and looked up at him with wide eyes. He could not say, he did not know, whatever happened took Romulus away and left the dust and clothes. Words escaped young Feli, and he could hardly manage to choke out one word when pointing to the mess.

"Nonno..." Feli's tears came at full force, as if crying a river could hydrate the dust and bring back the old man. Lovino's jaw tightened and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Romulus was dead. Gone. And not even Lovino could resurrect a pile of sand. His hands balled into fists, one clenching around the sickle. A dark aura surrounded him, causing Feliciano to look up and halt his tears to witness his brother in awe and terror.

"Nonno..." Lovino snarled. The ground started shaking from under him as years of bottled angst, rage, and sadness burst through him like Mt. Vesuvius. Shrieks from the town could be heard for miles, but the brothers were preoccupied. Lovino shook with the town around him. Feli was frozen in place watching the scene, unsure of what to do.

Lovino let out an agonizing mix of a scream and a wail and fell to his knees. Breathing heavily he clutched the ground and the sickle and let his emotions take over him. Those honey-hazel eyes became clouded, his irises were shrouded by the sheer power leaking from his tear ducts. The energy was eerie and black and not a single drop of water could run down his reddened cheeks. The sickle in his hand began to change- the blade grew sharp, jagged teeth on the inner curve and the wooden end near the top jutted out into a spike. Lovino glanced at it and gave a quick pained laugh.

A wave of magical energy surged through the youth, causing his clothing to ripple with the wind it produced. Poor Feliciano was barely able to keep the dust that was once Romulus from spraying into his eyes. Lovino rose to his feet, levitating with his magic. The rock under the house moved as deep groans from underground rose around the necromancer and throughout the village. This was the worst possible thing he could ever do, intentionally or not.

A decaying hand broke through the dirt floor and crawled the rest of a fresher corpse through to the surface. Screams filled the streets surrounding Lovino's home as more of the undead entered into the land of the living to grace the light of day once more. There were human cadavers as well as animals. So much magic was in the air that Romulus' dusty remains flew and swirled through the air around Lovino.

The wind howled in his ears, fueling his emotional release. But then he heard his nonno's voice humming along with the winds. It was an old song he would sing to his grandsons when they were worked up and scared. The sound brought Lovino down to earth again. It soothed his weary soul to a point. His eyes regained their normal appearance and he saw the horrors he unleashed onto his mourning and terrified brother. He inhaled sharply and sent the dead back to their graves, unaware that the villagers outside were rallying around the cottage ready to kill him. He gave Feliciano one final glance and bowed his head. He grabbed Romulus' cloak off the ground and fled out the back. After this episode, he knew he could never return, not like this.


	2. Meetings

It was just before dawn broke through the horizon to signal the start of another day of traveling. Lovino woke and shook off the dirt that got stuck to his clothes as he slept. He was freezing in the mid-March air, but for three years he had been outwardly cold and heated by a brew of toxic feelings. And those feelings were even stronger this day- the one year anniversary of his grandfather's passing. Exhausted from merely sitting up, Lovino forced himself to his feet and stretched.

Rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes, the necromancer lazily trudged a few yards to the stream near the cave he called home for the past three months leaving only his staff behind. The sound of rushing water guided him to the one living thing he could touch in anger without killing. A few early birds awoke and chirped to wake the weary woodland nearby for the day and the coming spring. Lovino scoffed at their happy little songs. It was too early for that. It was too early for them to even be in the area, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

The stream ran past a rocky outcropping and steep jagged cliffs that could hide all sorts of strange sorcerers and beasts most humans would piss themselves upon seeing. Lovino did not care- he chose a small hole in the rock and knew he could likely handle any living creature that attacked. And if he couldn't, well that would be one less threat to the rest of the world, so he thought. Secretly he wished for the day he could fizzle out of existence. He hated his power, he hated hiding from the villagers who were still looking for him, but most of all he hated being utterly alone constantly. He brooded over these thoughts as he neared the brooke with his eyes trained on the ground, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of lapping water.

Lovino stopped and looked up. There was a bright green dragon on the river bank drinking like he would never see water again. For any normal person, this would be the point that they turn and run away as fast as they could. Lovino was aware that he wouldn't bothered by some scaly giant, and so ignored it as if it were no more than a silly bumble bee. He went to the bank, a good distance from the dragon, and knelt by the cool crystalline liquid. He cupped his hands and held them under. It was freezing cold- perfect. He splashed a generous amount onto his face and shook off as much excess as he could.

"Huh, I wonder if he know's I'm here..." Lovino heard a deep and accented voice say. He huffed and snarkily snapped.

"I know you're here, bastard!"

"Really? Then why didn't he get scared when he saw me?"

"Why should I be scared of you?" Lovino huffed indignantly and wiped the water from his eyes with his ratty old cloak. He blinked and scanned the area for the person talking. It was when he looked at the green lizard that the voice rang out again.

"Why wouldn't someone be scared of a dragon?" the lizard looked at him quizzically and stretched its wings. Lovino stumbled back and yelped. Dragons don't talk! He fell onto his butt and winced. The dragon charged over to him, still surprised that he didn't flinch even when their faces nearly touched.

"¡Dios mio! ¿Está bien? I didn't mean to scare him!" Lovino gawked at the concerned dragon. Was it really not aware he could hear it?

"Stop referring to me in third person!" Lovino snarled. This time the dragon was taken by surprise. The dragon stumbled back with its wings flapping out defensively.

"You know what I'm thinking?! But that's impossible! Unless you're a mind reader...Are you a mind reader?

"No. I'm not!"

"Huh? Weird...so that means you don't know anything about me..." the dragon mused to himself. Lovino crossed his arms and scowled. He must have been desperate for social interaction to have a conversation with a spacey dragon.

"Hmm..." the dragon chuckled, "Where to begin? Oh I know! My name is Antonio and I'm actually a shapeshifter!"

"Well shift into your human form, dammit!"

"I kinda sorta can't..." Antonio lowered his head out of shame. Lovino glared at him indignantly and waited for him to continue. The necromancer knew shapeshifters were notorious upstarts and trouble makers, so the Antonio's back story was likely to be interesting. When he realized the dragon wouldn't add more to that statement, he dead panned,

"Why the hell can't you change back?"

"I sorta had a scuffle with an energy stealer and lost a lot of power...I don't have enough magic in me to go back to normal. I've been looking for almost a year for a rare sorcerer to undo this mess."

"That sucks..." Lovino grumbled, glancing away from Antonio.

"It does!" Antonio exclaimed, "How am I supposed to find a necromancer in this country when there are so few?! Much less, one who would be willing to help even if they're risking their lives!" Antonio sat down and sniffled, "I don't wanna ask some stranger to get hurt because of me!"

Lovino eyed the lizard thoughtfully. If he offered to help, on one hand, he would be using his powers for something non-destructive, and if he failed he would be put out of his misery. On the other hand he would have to put up with a happy, walking flamethrower for a while, which would put a strain on his less than satisfactory social skills. It was a tough choice, but Lovino decided after about five minutes of listening to the stream flow by and hearing sad dragon sounds.

"How is a necromancer supposed to help you?"

"Oh! Easy! There's a potion only a necromancer can make that can fix this!" Antonio lifted his scaly head and tilted it as if he wore the largest smile on the planet, "Do you know one who might?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He preferred to prove it than claim he was a necromancer. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.His hand reached out on either side and the ground began to shake. He had been practicing this trick for a while, and didn't worry about going overboard. Out of the moving earth, Lovino resurrected a fox skeleton. Antonio's eyes were wide with a mix of fear and glee (mostly glee) as the full skeleton stood waiting for orders.

Lovino smirked and snapped his fingers. The fox jumped up and ran around him. Lovino snapped again and the fox stopped running and stood on its hind legs. It began to do a little jig. He could hear Antonio squealing like a little kid. Lovino snapped his fingers one last time. The fox stopped and leapt into his satchel. It fell apart as Lovino let his arms fall back to his sides and rest...for a bit.

"That was so cool!" Antonio shouted gleefully. However his tone quickly became serious, "Señor Necromancer, would you please help me?"

"First off, my name is Lovino. Secondly, no, of course not, I like to show off and raise the dead for just anyone! Since everyone loves us dead-raising bastards!" Lovino frowned sarcastically. Antonio seemed disheartened. Obviously he couldn't read sarcasm at the moment, possibly because he was a dragon and possibly because he was expecting the worst. Lovino face-palmed and shook his head.

"Of course I'm helping you!" Antonio perked up. His leathery wings flapped a bit and his slender tail beat the ground as if it were a drum. The shockwaves caused by this joyous rhythm caused Lovino to fall again. He remained on the ground and began to regret this decision. 


	3. On the Road

After Antonio calmed down Lovino got on his feet, ready to ask the shapeshifter a few things- like how he knew what he needed to do, where did they need to start, and what he might get in return for his service. (He probably should have thought of that before he agreed, but finding a talking dragon and an opportunity to do something useful with his powers instead of stupid parlor tricks erased a lot of logical thought from his mind!) It seemed he was lucky, because as soon as he opened his mouth Antonio started explaining everything. 

"So I should probably explain some stuff. Mi amigo Francis owns an apothecary shop and I was there when a guy came in with the same problem, sorta. I can't remember his name but he could turn invisible and move things with his mind...Well he could only move things with his mind at that point, but Francis told him there's a spell book in the town's collegiate that would have the right spell. So this person went and came back the next day saying it was something only a light mage or necromancer could do. He went to find a light mage, and he did, but he didn't get his power fully restored. And going from a dragon to a human again is going to take all the power I've got! A light mage isn't going to work for me!" He paused and looked at Lovino hopefully. Even though he was a dragon, his green eyes sparkled like a child's. Lovino folded his arms impatiently. He needed more information. Antonio picked up on that and continued, 

"So...the book is called, _Aiséirí agus athghiniúint_ , 'Resurrection and Regeneration', it's been translated partially. I heard the spells are still in the original language, but everything else is manageable! If it weren't, Feliciano couldn't have helped that guy I mentioned at all! But-" 

Lovino's brow furrowed and he glared at Antonio. He gave off a dark aura, nothing that would cause anything to rise, but it was still scary enough to make the dragon pause. 

"Did you say, 'Feliciano' as in Feliciano Vargas?" he hissed through gritted teeth. It had been ages since he last heard about his brother. Remembering him brought back other memories that upset him, including his grandfather's death. He missed the boy dearly, and felt a bit guilty for leaving him all alone, but he resented how loved and chipper Feliciano was. To call Lovino conflicted would be an understatement. 

"Sí..." Antonio hesitated, paying close attention to Lovino's reaction, "he moved to Tarvhill two and a half years ago. He doesn't talk about his past, but he's a nice enough guy...always smiling, but Francis says he's really depressed...Do you know him?" He watched the Italian think of a response. His lip curled into a sneer so that his left canine was bared slightly, his right cheek under his eye twitched, and his hands clenched and unclenched gently around his arms. It was clear to Antonio that Lovino knew Feliciano, but he was not going to push him on the subject. 

"I knew him a long time ago." Lovino spat through gritted teeth. That was Antonio's queue to change the topic. Thankfully, he caught on. 

"It's really kind of you to help me, Lovi, even if you don't get anything in return!" 

"Who said I was doing this for free?" Lovino snapped, even though he was aware he implied that and admitted to himself he would if Antonio couldn't offer anything. Antonio craned his neck back and watched the cloudless blue sky. His wings rose and fell as his mind raced to come up with some sort of payment. The stream nearby babbled and occasionally song birds chirped to break the silence between the two. Antonio clawed the hard dirt underneath him and hummed, causing two plumes of smoke to waft from his nostrils. It looked like he was frying his brain from thinking too hard. Lovino had to bite back a snicker when he realized this. Antonio opened his mouth and let out a small plume of red fire and turned his attention back to a smirking Lovino. 

"¡Dios mío! ¡Él es tan lindo!" the shapeshifter interjected accidentally. The confused head tilt and stare Lovino gave him made him internally blush. He nervously chuckled in his head and quickly got back on track. 

"I don't have much I can give, I have a tomato garden...and a spare bedroom since my brother left me if you need a place to stay...I could shift into the local ruler and make it so necromancers are more welcome in general...I could become a pretty girl and-" 

"Absolutely not you living ashtray!" Lovino snapped before Antonio could finish that thought, cringing internally at the different routes his train of thought could have led. Antonio seemed disheartened- how could he repay this adorable angry man? 

"Think of something later...that does not involve you changing into a woman! Geez!" He shook his head and began walking back to his cave. He shouted over his shoulder, 

"Don't fucking go anywhere! I'm getting my stuff and we're going to Tarvhill once I get back!" Antonio let him go but debated whether or not he should mention they had a long way to go...


	4. The Abandoned Shack

"We've been walking all day!" Lovino grumbled following a short distance behind Antonio. The energetic green reptile practically skipped along with a sort of stupid grin on his snout. He kept his wings pressed to his back and enjoyed the lovely forest scattered with green buds that would grow and bloom into brilliant spring flowers. The sun was low in the sky and sunset was approaching rapidly. He told Lovino right away that he would not fly to the town when the sky was still so clear. Lovino wasn't going to argue with him. What sane person wants to sit on a giant lizard's back zooming overhead over a hundred meters off the ground? The walk itself wasn't even that bad. It was just Antonio's overbearing personality. He was too happy for Lovino's tastes, not that the necromancer had a great connection with people. The worst part was that Antonio was humming a tune in his head...loudly. 

"Hey Lovi," Antonio looked back, "Why were you out in the caves all alone?" He stopped walking, forcing Lovino to bump into his hind leg. The Italian rubbed his sore nose and adjusted the staff on his back to keep it from falling. His honey-comb eyes bore into the scales he collided with and he huffed. 

"That's not your damn business pyro! And don't call me Lovi!" Lovino marched around him and walked past him. Antonio shook his head and sighed, releasing a small sliver of blue flames. He easily caught up with Lovino and began the conversation again. 

"I know it's not my business, but I wanna get to know you! We're going to be stuck together for a while! We might as well!" 

"How long is this going to take?" Lovino grumbled. 

"At this rate...maybe another day or two! Unless we fly by night and sleep during the day!" 

"Dammit..." Lovino whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and decided it would be best to appease the oversized iguana rather than risk falling from the sky or getting burnt by irking him too much, which might take some time. 

"I don't have a home. I wander from place to place and do odd jobs to pay for food. Happy?" 

"No! That's awful! Who was the hijo de puta who kicked you out of your home!?" Antonio growled. Lovino could hear a much less friendly side of him, and honestly it frightened him. Smoke was rising from his mouth. In his opinion, families should stick together and help each other. 

"I left them! For their sake!" Lovino added defensively. His eyes brimmed with tears and he harshly wiped them away. Antonio saw and dipped his head, no longer spewing toxins into the air, and gently nuzzled Lovino's shoulder, making sure to avoid his staff. 

"Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to upset you!" 

"Your scratching my cloak." he scowled, "Knock it off." Antonio lifted his head and thought to himself praying Lovino wouldn't hear, 

"This guy has it rough! Even if he is mean, he's nice deep down, otherwise he wouldn't help me out of this mess! I'm going to be his friend or accidentally kill him with fire trying! Hopefully I won't hurt him though...He's cute!" 

The pair walked in relative silence while Antonio was lost in thought. Lovino scanned his surroundings as they walked and noticed an odd wellspring in a clearing. Near the spring there was a dilapidated abandoned shack with a thriving garden. He placed a hand on his stomach as it grumbled, reminding him of how important eating was. He gently punched Antonio's leg. The dragon gave him a quizzical look to which he merely pointed to the spring with his thumb. Antonio nodded enthusiastically and walked with Lovino to the wellspring. 

"I wonder who lived here before?" Lovino mumbled, there was something off-putting about the barely standing pile of weathered wood. He went straight to the thriving garden while Antonio raced to the cool water and began guzzling the refreshing beverage. Lovino knelt and picked a mix of carrots, beets, and to his pleasure roma tomatoes. Using his cloak as a makeshift basket, he turned to join Antonio at the spring. He had to stop short however, because Antonio was staring at him wide-eyed and red faced. 

"What is it?" the Italian snapped, "You look like a fucking tomato!" 

The dragon was in pain, and he couldn't keep holding it back, so he craned his neck to face the sky and belched a tower of orange fire that would be visible for miles. He looked back at Lovino and lowered his head sheepishly. 

"The water...it's bubbly..." 

"And you still kept chugging it down?" Lovino scoffed. He was really going to turn this oaf into a human again? This was by far the stupidest idea he ever had. Then it dawned on him, that plume was particularly large, and they were in a dragon-infested area. Either other dragons will come or worse, a dragon hunter.He froze when he heard bushes rustling. Antonio went on alert and snorted in the direction of the sound. 

"Looks like you can't run now!" a voice sounded behind Lovino. He dropped the vegetables (and fruit) and spun around to meet the stranger.


	5. Alistair

"You can't run now!" a man with a thick brogue boomed. Lovino spun around to face him while Antonio glared at him. He was tall and stocky with saffron hair and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He had a twisted smirk that made his forest green eyes twinkle under his giant eyebrows. He wore a basic tunic that was burnt on the bottom and the sleeves. Lovino immediately reached for his staff.

"Come now!" The man laughed at Lovino, "I don't plan on hurting either of you!" He pulled the tobacco from his mouth.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Lovino growled, holding his sickle-staff in a fighting position. The man guffawed and bowed, almost mockingly.

"Kirkland, Alistair Kirkland, dragon herder and trainer!" he recentered himself and snapped. His thumb caught on fire and he used it to light his cigarette. He shook it out and grinned at Lovino, who was stunned.

"And" Alistair continued, "That is the dragon that escaped my flock!" He pointed to Antonio, who snarled at him.

"He's a feisty one, he is!" Alistair chuckled, "Makes me wonder why he hasn't offed you yet! What do they call you, lad?"

"Lovino."

"Don't get too close Lovi! He's really tough! I barely escaped him last time!" Antonio warned him silently. Lovino nodded. He could work this out, right? Then he had a brilliant idea.

"You won't get this one, Ashy-hair. He's dead!"

"Aye, and you brought him back, did ya?" Alistair's eyes twinkled. He could call Lovino's bluff! Just because the boy was a necromancer, the staff made it obvious, doesn't mean he was powerful enough to raise a dragon!

"Lovino, what are you doing?" Antonio shouted. Lovino smirked,

"Of course I did! It was easy!"

"Then you won't mind raising another one, eh?" Alistair simpered. Lovino cocked his head to the side and scowled. This was not part of his plan, he was going to use his fox and have Antonio mirror the movements! But he was certain he could do it, he nearly destroyed his old town. Piece of tomato pie!

"Show me the body."

"It's buried under the shack. Let's see that magic!" Alistair laughed. Lovino huffed and jammed his staff into the ground. He shut his eyes and focused his energies into the rod. The ground shook, causing Alistair to fall and Antonio to stumble back. Rock floated upward as the shack crumbled. Plants were torn apart at the roots as a claw emerged from the ground. Lovino's hair flew around his face and his eyes began to glow black as excess power escaped them. The shaken wellspring bubbled and boiled as the dragon skeleton emerged. Once its ribs were free Lovino tore the staff from the earth and held it at arm's length. He twisted it so that the open sickle faced the sky and lifted it over his head. The skeleton escaped its grave and rested its eye sockets on its new master.

"Proof enough?" Lovino growled with an echoing voice that shocked his spectators. Alistair nodded with a slack jaw. Antonio was both giddy and terrified, and possibly a teeny weeny bit turned on. (Just a tiny bit, but he ignored that feeling) Lovino was definitely the right person to cast that spell and mix that potion!

Lovino let out a drawn out breath and sent the creature back to its tomb. The spring stopped boiling and the ground stopped shaking. Lovino's eyes returned to normal and his hair fell back in place, save that one curl. He faced Antonio and Alistair and smirked. Alistair found his voice and muttered in awe,

"Holy Shite!"


	6. Campfire Stories

The three sat around a fire courtesy of the fire master, Alistair. They had enjoyed a humble meal Lovino prepared consisting of the vegetables from the garden and were resting, listening to Alistair's almost whimsical stories about his life as a dragon herder with his brother.

"...Then the lad tells me the beast is in heat! Apparently that particular breed's neck puffs up all red when they get ready to lay their eggs. I thought I burned Aggie! Even if he's as powerless as they come, Dylan knows his dragons! I nearly went and got Seamus to heal her! Ah, I'm proud of that boy!" Alistair smiled warmly into the fire. Lovino leaned into Antonio's leg and sighed. The last time he saw that look on someone's face, it was his grandfather's. He remembered that the old man was bragging to his friend, a beautiful Greek woman, about Feliciano. He left the scene jealous, and missed the old man bragging about him as well, in more detail. Lovino missed that old fart so much. He subconsciously wrapped his cloak around him like his grandfather would do when he was upset. The dragon noticed the shifting by his leg, and looked down at Lovino curiously.

"Lovi? Is something wrong?" he asked in his booming thought-voice. The Italian ignored him and stared at the Scotsman whose eyes looked glassy.

"I never thought my ween would be a light mage. His mother was so happy! I tell you, she was thrilled! Muire didn't want her boy to be a necromancer like her! She was something else! Dylan liked her, always reading with her and discussing intellectual rubbish! I'm still head over heels with that fiery lass. Only one who didn't like her was little Arthur. He's an energy stealer. Found a way to turn her into a birch tree. But one day I'll get him, and one day Seamus will see his mum again."

"Muire? Mae!!" Antonio gasped. Lovino glanced at him then back to the Scot who was standing and wiping his eyes.

"I should get back to the herd before Dylan gets worried. Pleased to meet you, Lovino. I hope we meet again! I hate to see raw talent go to waste!"

"Hold on! Lovi, stop him! Ask him about the book! I think Muire wrote it!" Antonio begged. Lovino quickly called out to the Scot.

"Wait! Before you go I want to know if you know anything about a spellbook. _Aiséirí agus athghiniúint_?" Alistair paused and raised a bushy eyebrow at Lovino.

"Mae wrote that one. It's brilliant, but pronouncing the spells is a bit tricky. It's in the collegiate in Tarvhill. That's all I know. Why ask about it?"

"He's lying, he knows more!" Antonio huffed. Lovino was far from ready to risk pushing the fire master too far. Who would want to talk about their immobilized wife and her life's work when they were fighting tears not a second ago? Not Lovino.

"Grazie. I won't keep you from your work any longer. Ciao, Ali." The Italian forced a weak smile. The Scot smirked and ruffled the Italian's hair. With a wave he went off into the trees.

As soon as the redhead was out of earshot, Lovino's face twisted into a hideous scowl. He shot to his feet and turned to glare at Antonio. The dragon seemed to smile at him, but inside he knew he messed up somewhere.

"Egg-breath, who the hell is Muire? Why is she important?"

"Well..." Antonio began, "she used to watch my brother and I as kids. We had fun with chores and playing games and singing and telling stories! She always had a smile on, even when times were tough. And they were tough a lot. I was ten she had to leave Tarvhill to get married because her dad was dying and he didn't want her to be alone. You know how people feel about necromancers! That's why he was ready to accept anyone who would keep her safe! I didn't want her to go, she was like a big sister to me! I wanted her to stay so badly I was gonna ask to marry her!

"Afonso, my brother, he told me I was too young! He was too, so Mae got hitched to a herder and left. I haven't seen her since...She was there for me when my mom died. My dad broke his back working to support us...Now he's gone too..." Antonio sniffed and drooped, "Afonso is all I have left, and we don't get along so well..." A few tears rolled down his scaly face. Lovino internally cringed and awkwardly used his cloak to dry the tears while scolding himself,

"Idiota! You made him cry! What's wrong with you?! The bastard didn't even do anything to you! Make him stop! I don't want to see him like this! God, what would Feli do? He's better at this stuff!"

"Gracias Lovino..." Antonio sounded shaky. Lovino took off his cloak and set it on the ground. There was one trick Feli used on him all the time that worked, even though he denied it. He went to the base of the creature's neck and tightly wrapped his arms around it, but not enough to hurt Antonio.

"It's alright, you're not alone, bastard. I'm here." Lovino cooed, praying that hug therapy was the answer. Antonio moved his head and nudged Lovino's back gently. He was crying even more, letting out all the sadness he hid so well behind a sunny attitude.

Lovino realized his plan backfired and he quickly thought of a plan B. Hum the tune his grandfather used to. He hadn't heard it in three years, and it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't think of anything else. He began humming and stroking the green scales under his fingertips.

The song was soothing and calming. Antonio wept lightly as each bar slipped through Lovino's lips. The honey coated baritone voice drifted to his ears. He settled down and rested his head on the ground at Lovino's feet gratefully. He was about to express his gratitude went he felt moisture on his neck. It was Lovino's turn to cry as memories of that day three years ago flooded him.

"Lovino..? What's wrong?" Antonio panicked. This sassy, witty badass he was with was sobbing into his neck. Antonio was unsure what was happening, but he had to do something. That something turned out to be nothing. He just let the Italian sob and stayed close to him.

Lovino eventually let go and slid to the ground. He was shaking and curled up in a ball. After three years, the memory of seeing only the pile of dust where Romulus once stood was still potent. He cried himself to sleep and began to mumble. Antonio listened, ready to fall asleep himself.

"No! Nonno!" Lovino whined, "No! Don't-don't hurt Feli! I'm sorry! So sorry! Nonno!"

"'Don't hurt Feli?' He knew Feliciano...but I don't know how. I'll ask in the morning." The lulling lizard yawned and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan = Wales
> 
> Seamus = Northern Ireland
> 
> Muire/Mae = Ireland


	7. Nightmares Along the Way

Lovino looked on at a scene he could only have imagined. Feliciano was kneeling in the scattered dust that was Romulus, after Lovino left him. His tear-stained face held a mix of fear, anger, worry, and betrayal. All alone, aside from an intangible Lovino standing by, the boy's joyful disposition shattered. Insignificant cuts and scrapes from work and play suddenly opened and his skin was coated in a thin layer of his own blood, as if all his healing capabilities backfired on him. His wide amber eyes leaked a mix of blood and tears from under his rust-colored bangs.

"Wh-Why Lovino? Mama, Papa, Marcello, and now Nonno...don't leave me too!" Feli breathed, hardly above a whisper. The rallying villagers were nearing, and would break in at any second, but Feli was already defeated. Lovino knelt in front of Feli and placed a hand on his shoulder. They younger did not notice. He stood and walked through Lovino to the door with a solemn expression. He opened the door to the mob and stood in the frame like a statue as ravenous cries erupted from the crowd.

"Where is the necromancer?!"

"Hand that devil over!"

"Give him to us!"

"No." Feliciano replied, his voice commanding despite his fits of sobbing. One of the townsfolk, an older man, the town sheriff, stepped forward and grabbed the passive light mage by the neck and hoisted him into the air. Lovino tried to tackle the sheriff, only to faze through him and land on the rubble that was once a plain path.

"Don't! Don't hurt Feli!" he cried to figures who would never hear him. The man who had Feli lifted him so they met eye to eye and snarled.

"My brother is gone." Feli frowned, "I don't know where he's going, but he isn't here."

"Someone has to undergo his punishment. The eldest in the family of the offender. Six years in the dungeon. Where is Romulus?" the sheriff growled, unhappy with the whole situation.

"Dead." Feli sounded distant and cold, like the body Romulus would have left behind.

"Then you will serve the term for him."

"NO! I'm sorry!" Lovino wailed, tears streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry! Dammit! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Don't take Feli! I'll go! Let him be! Nonno! He just lost Nonno! His whole family! Don't! No! No! NO!"

  
\------------------  


Lovino woke up from his nightmare curled next to a warm body. He refused to open his eyes and snuggled into it even more. All that mattered to the half-awake necromancer was the contentment he got from his cuddle buddy. He would have stayed like that forever, but even magical death-raisers have to pee.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes with a yawn. He blinked and looked around and bit back a scream. When did he decide to practically spoon a dragon? When did he get that close? How did he wind up sleeping soundly on a stranger? All panic aside, Lovino couldn't ignore Antonio's peaceful expression and his soft bubbly snore. It was adorable beyond belief. He had the urge to stroke his head until he woke up, but sleep called him back. He shut his eyes and sighed. This could get awkward later, for the time being Lovino was content.

Soon after, Antonio woke and yawned. He blinked and grinned. His cute little hero was still resting peacefully. The dragon wanted to squeal on instinct when he got a good look at Lovino's sleeping form. He was absolutely without a doubt too adorable for words! He even had a tiny smile! It made Antonio's day to think that Lovino was more than a mysteriously alluring badass with a quick wit! He was really there, really helping him- Antonio, a shapeshifter stuck in lizard form! He was definitely keeping Lovino around once he changed back. The necromancer was too precious to be alone, even though he could manage on his own. But to change back, they needed the book, and the potion.

"Lovi~" Antonio cooed and nudged the boy with his snout. Lovino scowled and glared at the dragon.

"Don't call me Lovi!" he huffed with a blush coating his cheeks, "I let you get away with that shit when the ginger was here because I didn't want to look crazier than I already am!" he got off of the dragon and snatched his cloak. He marched into the woods to empty his bladder. Meanwhile, Antonio got to his feet with a chuckle, and stretched. They had a long walk ahead of them!

"Hey, Lovi-no?" Antonio asked the necromancer marching in front of him, making sure to use his full first name.

"What is it sulfer brain?" Lovino frowned as he led the dragon through a meadow not far from a river bank. The pair was following the flow of the river in order to reach Tarvhill. Tiny creatures scurried out of their way and birds flew around them without a care in the world.

"Last night...you were having a nightmare...about your grandfather."

"That happens. Your point?" Lovino snapped. His heart rate picked up. He talked in his sleep? Why didn't anyone tell him? Oh right...isolation.

"Well...you also mentioned Feliciano. He moved into Muire's old house last year, and I still don't know that much about him like why he's there. Or you. How did you know Feli?" Antonio prepared himself for a storm of insults and swears. He would expect as much for prying. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Well he was a dragon, so he had less to worry about.

"Keep walking." Lovino scowled. He would help this person, then go back into hiding, there was no need to share his life's story. He forced his gaze ahead and did not look away when Antonio's head dropped down to his shoulder.

"Off!" he growled and flicked his hood over his head. Antonio compiled and kept his head high. Birds chirped around him and dodged him if he entered their path. One bird acted differently. The small yellow canary landed on his snout between his eyes. It peeped at the lizard gleefully. Antonio crossed his eyes to look at it and beamed, this wasn't any old canary. The bird chirped and flew off to a new perch. That perch just so happened to be Lovino's shoulder, where Antonio's head rested not long before.

"What did I just tell you?!" Lovino growled, not sparing Antonio a glance. The dragon chuckled and replied,

"Get off of your shoulder!"

"Then why is your head still there!?" Lovino was losing his (limited) patience. Antonio walked faster and ahead of Lovino. He waved his tail in the necromancer's field of vision and cheekily added,

"It's not!" Lovino glanced at his shoulder and saw the canary. He lazily flicked it off and continued walking. The bird in question perched itself on Antonio's snout again and began to peep and sing a springtime melody. Antonio hummed along with it, making audible dragon sounds that surprisingly, did not irritate Lovino. The trek seemed to be going smoothly. Until...

"Hey ugly! Leave my bird alone!" a loud German man shouted, running up to them from down river. He had silver hair and red eyes. Electrical currents jolted around his body, like he was ready to attack. Lovino stopped and glared at the man. Who was he calling ugly? It had better not be the only other human in the area! Antonio paused too, but for a very different reason.

'Gilbert!" he cheered and started sprinting to the man. Gilbert saw a dragon charging and like any sensible person, shot a bolt of lightning at it before he became a snack. Antonio was hit in the leg and tripped over his front legs. Inertia kept him going and he skidded to a halt at Gilbert's feet. The bird, that never moved from his snout, gleefully hopped up and fluttered back to Lovino, much to his chagrin.

"You can't take him either!" Gil shouted at him. Then he noticed Lovino's curl and smirked, "Did Ludwig set you up to this, Feli? I didn't think he had it in him!"

"Who the fuck is Ludwig?!" Lovino barked. Who was Ludwig and why was he close to Feliciano? This could get ugly.

Gilbert's jaw dropped once he heard a baritone rather than a tenor. That was not Feliciano, but then who was it? Why did his bird land on him without any problems? And why travel with a dopey dragon?

"Who are you?" he yelled, not sure that he was prepared for the answer. Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms. He stepped closer to the man and mockingly bowed.

"Lovino, at your service, potato brain." he stood up straight, dropped his hood, and continued, "I'm a nomad traveling with my pet, Antonio."

"You have a pet dragon? Named...Antonio?" Gil's red eyes widened and he glanced at the lizard with the slight burn on his leg at his feet. The dragon's bright green scales and green eyes were familiar. The way it ran to him, like it was going to tackle him in a hug, was odd. His upbeat disposition was also unusual for such a creature. What brought everything together was his name- Antonio.

"Oh mein Gott!" Gil screeched with a grin taking over his face, "Tonio! You're not dead!" he bent over and hugged the dragon's neck and squealed like a child getting the best gift in the world. The sky around him became free of clouds and the air was temperate.

"You're alive! Wait until Francis hears about this! No wait until Afonso hears!"

"Gil! I'm so happy to see you!" Antonio cheered, "Lovino! Tell him I'm so happy!"

"Tch! Who the hell are you?" Lovino scoffed, "Just because this idiot is happy to see you doesn't mean I am."

"Tonio, your friend is kinda rude!" Gil laughed. He let go of the dragon and smirked at the necromancer,

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome atmokenetic. Tonio's bestest friend and the person who gave him the best eulogy!"

"Eulogy?!" Antonio and Lovino yelped at the same time.

"Ja. He went missing without a trace! After the fight with Arthur, we eventually assumed that the Brit killed him!"

"You thought he was dead? But then why did you assume that this dopey dragon was him?" Lovino frowned.

"Hey! That was mean Lovi!" Tonio pouted.

"I saw him turn into a dragon before! A tiny dragon but a dragon nonetheless!" Gil beamed, "I wonder if he can shrink down again!"

"He can't shape shift! That asshole took that ability!"

"He can only take so much! My maple leaf was still telekinetic after his run in with Arthur, but he couldn't be invisible (not that it mattered, sadly). If Tonio can't change shape, I bet he could change size!"

"He's got a point, Lovino! I should try it!" Antonio squealed. He got to his feet with a little difficulty and focused his energy. He could shrink, he almost had to! Lovino shook his head and questioned why he ever agreed to help this lovable manchild.

"Gott im Himmel!" Gilbert gasped. Antonio began to shrink, retaining his stunning good looks. He got down to the size of a ferret and roared. It was similar to witnessing a kitten trying to act big and brave. Lovino snickered, it was adorable! Antonio flew to the Prussian's shoulder. Gil looked triumphant and crossed his arms.

"I'll trade you my bestie for my Gilbird!" The canary chirped and flew to Gilbert's head. He fluffed the white hair and snuggled into his makeshift nest. The tiny dragon took off toward the necromancer.

"Try that shit with me and I clip your wings." Lovino snarled at the approaching lizard. Antonio laughed and curled himself over his shoulders, hiding under the cloak's hood and using it like a blanket. Lovino was a comfy perch! No wonder Gilbird liked him!

"Since you're with my tomato addict, I'm going out on a limb and guessing you're a light mage headed for the collegiate."

"Wrong! Lovino's a necromancer!" Tonio huffed, "Tell him Lovi!"

"We're headed there. But don't be stupid. Do I look like a light mage?"

"Yes and no." Gil shrugged. Lovino quirked an eyebrow at him. He continued, "You actually look like a necromancer, but those guys are hard to find let alone talk to! But you look like this one light mage I know!"

"That guy, Feli, right?"

"Yeah! You look like you could be brothers!"

"Lovi! Are you his brother!?" Antonio gawked. It all made sense! They did have some similarities, like the curl, and they knew each other- well Lovino knew Feliciano. That would explain his sleep talking from the night before!

"Isn't that interesting..." Lovino brushed Gilbert off, "We have to be going now, snowflake." He started walking away toward the town away from Gilbert. The albino snorted and shook his head. Lovino glared back at him, pausing in his steps, daring him to speak.

"Francis is going to faint when you get to his shop!" Gil snickered, "And have fun winning over the ice king!" Gil broke into a fit of laughter and fell to his knees. Lovino rolled his eyes and moved on with a conveniently small dragon on his shoulders. At least Tonio found a friend! A loud obnoxious friend...


	8. Alone

The town of Tarvhill was bigger than the simple village Lovino came from, but it was still a humble place. The streets were made of bland stones from the nearby mountains rather than dirt, and there were quite a few buildings that were two stories, some more than that. A branch from the river he and Antonio followed into town cut through the middle of the town. This branch split and reunited around one large chunk of land. Upon this special mound there was a relatively humble castle with a courtyard dedicated to strength training and elemental exercises, complete with a boulder pit, vaulting walls, and supervisors. It was a building dedicated to learning and managing local governing affairs- the collegiate. The one place Lovino wanted to get to.

He looked down at the town with Antonio resting on his shoulder. The miniature dragon was panting and limp. He couldn't stay small forever. In fact, he knew his time was running out, so to speak. He needed to rest. He flew down from Lovino and landed at his side with a huff. Lovino glanced down at him with a concerned expression. Antonio glanced up and grinned sheepishly. 

"I can't stay this size much longer. Go on without me. I'll be nearby in hiding. When I can shrink again I'll find you." 

"Where the hell would I go after I get the damn book?" Lovino snorted. 

"Mi casa." 

"You're house? Your brother's there! And plus you said your Feliciano was your neighbor! Did you smoke out your brain while I was walking?" Lovino facepalmed and shook his head. 

"No!" Antonio pouted, "My brother is still in the fields! Until sunset! And Feli won't bother you! Why would he?" He inquired. Lovino turned away from him and scowled. 

"Fine." he huffed, "Where is it?" 

"It's all the way on the other side of Tarvhill." Antonio answered. He wanted to know more about his relationship with Feliciano, and his curiosity was driving him to nag. However he let it go and clarified, 

"See that hill with the farmland? It's right at the foot of that hill on the right when you come from the collegiate." He stretched his neck out to point. Lovino followed with his eyes and saw said hill. It was stout and full of life. He internally cringed and made a mental note. Go into town, get the book, go to the hill. Town. Book. Hill. ¡Vaminos! 

"I'll be there a little after sundown, Lovino." Antoino chuckled and lifted off the ground. He already began to grow, and he doubled in size since he got off of Lovino's shoulder. He took off in a flash, leaving Lovino alone. It was odd for the necromancer, his shapeshifter hardly left and already he felt beyond lonely. It was like a piece of him disappeared. He just met the guy and already he felt a special connection to him, but what? He didn't know, but daylight wouldn't last forever! 

The necromancer walked alone through the town on its main street. The townspeople were outside and busy. The blacksmith was hard at work, or at least his tools were. A giant psychokinetic man with short blonde hair, seafoam eyes, glasses, and a terrifying aura seemed to be controlling the billows and the metal he worked while staring down the intruder. There was a young woman tending to her flowers outside her shop. She watched the necromancer from the corner of her eye warily. Other villagers walking around gave him the stink-eye. Yet there was an apothecary shop where a blonde man with a beard casually watched the world around him. At least he smiled at Lovino. He resurrected the dead, and normal people were afraid of that. Death, decay, and challenging the laws of nature further than shifting the elements, healing, and bodily abnormalities were all in a necromancer's feared domain. Lovino did not like being in a sea of eyes without support. As a child he had Romulus and Feli, as an adult he was alone. 

This unnerving territory made Lovino wish Antonio was still with him. He understood the dragon needed his rest, but he still needed someone. He wanted to hear Antonio's booming voice in his head, talking endlessly about stupid trivial things and distracting him from the harshness around him. He wanted to hear that laugh. He wanted to feel the lizard resting warmly on his shoulder. He wanted Antonio to be with him, and the pangs in his chest as he mulled over his temporary solitude made him wish for Antonio more, and only that shapeshifter. 

This feeling, the one Lovino suddenly had to deal with was by all means foreign. The protective personality that only wanted to please, the lively attitude, and the warm caring side of the shapeshifter made Lovino's palms sweat. The emotions that hit him caused his heart to pound in his ears and the blood to rush to his face. Even as he walked through Tarvhill, the idea alone of Antonio made him blush, despite the fact that he would always deny it. The blonde with the beard could tell anyway, and his gaze was locked onto Lovino as his jaw reached the ground as Lovino passed. Lovino ignored him, thinking he was gawking at a rare necromancer just like everyone else, and found his way to the collegiate. He had to get that book. 

He stepped through the door and paused. If he helped Antonio become human again, the shapeshifter would likely leave. Lovino was a necromancer with a caustic personality, there would be no way an optimistic, chipper person would want to stay. If he were a dragon for a while longer, Antonio would have to stick around. But then why did Lovino want that? He had just met the guy! Why did the thought of losing him hurt? Why was he so overjoyed to see that lizard? Could he really back down on his word and secretly force this person to wait? Would he be able to do so without guilt? No. He would change Antonio back and deal with the pain of him leaving the same way he dealt with abandoning his brother or losing his grandfather. He couldn't keep the man, with a life all his own, caged inside a beast. Lovino would change Antonio back, he was sure of it, sudden worries aside, he would do it.


	9. The Colligiate

Standing inside the atrium of the collegiate was unnerving. Lovino hadn't been inside a building for a long time. The stone room had an open ceiling and no windows. It was brightly lit by an orange-yellow haze that sparkled overhead in the empty space. There was a cage in the very back housing the delicate library texts with rows of shelves containing much less advanced magic and history. There was a desk in the middle of these shelves where a stone-faced blonde man was carefully preserving books with his ice powers. Lovino, despite his goal, was too distracted by the eerie lights and his own unease to notice the man pause in his actions and watch him. 

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat. Lovino snapped out of his daze and shot the man a dirty look. The ice master seemed unfazed. 

"Is there something you're looking for?" 

"I need a book, it's called _Aiséirí agus athghiniúint_." 

"That book was taken out almost a week ago. Sorry." 

"Who took it?" dark energy flashed across Lovino's eyes. He traveled here for that book with a dragon to fix its problem, he did not sacrifice his solitude and partial sanity for that book to be in someone else's hands! The ice master inched back, very much afraid. He knew well what an angry necromancer could do, and quite frankly he never fully trusted any of them. Behind the desk he conjured a little mouse made of ice and sent it out for back up. 

"Sir, I'm not allowed to disclose that information. Please, calm down." 

"Calm down!?" Lovino snapped, "I need that book!" The fox skeleton reassembled and jumped onto the desk with a sharp hiss. The ice master got a good look at the fox and smirked, breaking his flat facade. 

"Ring ding ding ding-ding di-ding." he cooed. The fox tilted its head and sat down. Lovino was mildly impressed and completely annoyed. Who did this guy think he was, turning his calcified canine against him? The fox wasn't going to attack, Lovino was sure of that, but now that fox was listening to the man he was supposed to threaten! 

"Ahee ahee ahee. Wah pah pah ring di-ding." the blonde whispered. the fox wagged its tail and leapt into Lovino's bag again and curled up in a ball. 

"You tried to attack me with a dead fox...I'm going to ask you to leave." 

"And if I don't?" Lovino snarled and leaned over the desk to glare into the man's ice cold eyes. The blonde's face fell and he glanced at the door behind Lovino. It burst open suddenly as three men ran in, ready to fight. They were all blondes. One had crazy spiky hair and a devilish grin. Another had a strange cow lick and glasses. The third was a teeny bit shorter and chubbier than the others, but he looked the most vicious. Lovino spun around and glared at them. 

"Lukas! Is this the one who's bothering you?" The spiky blonde shouted. Lukas nodded with a huff, 

"Quiet Dane! This isn't the training ground!" The dane pouted at that, but soon his smile returned. 

"What can the hero do for you?" the one with the glasses yelled even louder than the dane. Lukas slammed his head on the desk. It was loud enough for Lovino to instinctively glance back. The third man studied Lovino quietly as his counterparts tormented Lukas. He noted the stray curl, and got an idea. 

"Mathias, go out and find Ludwig. I think we'll need him." he ordered, much more quietly than the others, "And Alfred, enough hero talk! I'll restrain him, you fight off any zombies he conjures." 

"You got it Tino!", Mathias, the spiky blonde, cheered and ran out of the building with fire encasing his hands. Lovino backed into the desk as the leader approached him. His hands hit the desk and immediately were frozen in place, courtesy of Lukas. Alfred, the guy with the glasses paled and gawked at his commander, 

"Zombies?! Isukki! What are you saying?!" 

"Are you really that blind, Al? He's a necromancer!" Tino hoisted Lovino over his shoulder and broke the ice holding Lovino to the desk with ease and consequently cutting Lovino's hands, "Can't you see the staff?" 

"I can see...So he's a real live-" 

"Alfred, out! Now!" Tino barked and marched swiftly to the door. Alfred followed him while watching his back in case of zombie attacks. Lovino squirmed and kicked, but Tino had a good grip on him. He had to get away from them, especially since he was bleeding and needed to bandage his wounds before Antonio saw and got worried. 

They got out quickly and saw Mathias shooting fire signals into the air. He spotted them and ran over with a less playful smile on his face. 

"Looks like you don't need Lud!" he chuckled, then he saw Lovino's hands, "But you guys need Feliciano! Yikes! That looks painful!" 

"It is, porcupine!" Lovino growled. He was not ready to face Feli again and he really needed to get away now more than ever. 

"Let me go! I'll leave this damn building, just let me go!" 

"Dude, you're hurt! Isukki really messed you up there!" Alfred commented, gingerly observing the deep scratches on Lovino's hands. The necromancer winced and pulled his hands away. He glared at Alfred and spat, 

"Let me go!" 

"No," Tino hummed sadly, "We're taking you to get fixed up! I didn't mean to hurt you! Feliciano is an excellent healer! You can run off after you're hands are better!" 

"No! Don't take me to him!" Lovino wailed. The ground began to shift under them. Alfred was horror stricken, as was Mathias. Tino, was eerily calm. He adjusted his grip on Lovino and asked, 

"If I put you down, will you come with us to heal your hands? I would feel so guilty if you got sick because of those gashes!" Lovino thought for a moment. If he were on the ground, he could make a break for it and tend to his wounds without dealing with an unpredictable family reunion. He would go a little ways with them so they wouldn't get suspicious, then BAM! he gets away! Brilliant! 

"Fine..." Lovino huffed. He could make his escape on the way, yeah, totally. Tino beamed and set the Italian on his feet. He grabbed Lovino's forearm, and began leading the man to the edge of town. Alfred followed cautiously, while Mathias stayed behind. 

The three strolled down the street past the majority of buildings and into a short clearing. Tino's hold on Lovino was too tight for him to break free. (Nice going Lovino...) Alfred walked on the other side of them and whistled cluelessly. Tino hummed a tune as the midday sun slowly sank. He decided Lovino's stoic silence was not acceptable, so he struck up a conversation. 

"Sorry about that, again. I should know better! I tell my students to control their strength, and here I am!" Tino hummed, "I mean, Alfred is with us because I train him and Ludwig." 

"Mhm..." Lovino tried to sound interested, not that he was paying much attention. 

"It's usually a lot of fun! And we're lucky to have a healer close by! And one who's close to Ludwig at that! I'm glad I had nothing to worry about when Feliciano moved in! Honestly, he was kinda creepy at first! He said he moved here because he had a vision! He's a mystery!" Tino smiled. Lovino's heart nearly stopped for a second. Feli, a healer and foreseer, had a vision that led him to Tarvhill? He had a keen sense when it came to predictions, but visions? The last one Lovino knew about was when they were kids. He saw the robbers and the fire that killed their parents and baby brother. He was seven, Lovino was eight. Visions were a huge deal. 

"He had a vision?" 

"Yeah dude!" Al chimed in from behind him, "He said he would reunite with someone he cared about! He didn't say much else, and he only said anything so us villagers would stop spreading rumors!" 

"Alfred!" Tino snapped, "Do not bring up those rumors!" 

"Why not?" 

"Don't question me on this! Go back and do five laps!" 

"What?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Tino snarled. Alfred held his hands up in his defense and backed away slowly before sprinting back to the collegiate. Tino sighed and shook his head, 

"Kids today...or any day...they're impossible sometimes!" 

"What were the rumors? 

"Oh...well...those things?" Tino flinched, "People thought Feliciano was secretly a necromancer trying to take control of the town. He reads a lot of books and scrolls about necromancers in history and spell books. He's obsessed!" 

"Obsessed?" 

"Yep! He's an excellent healer, so when the town found out, those rumors went away!" Tino shrugged, then looked at Lovino with big brown eyes, "Don't be offended, please! Tarvhill had issues with necromancy a long time ago, and some sentiment still exists! I think you guys are really metal!" Lovino's quizzical look made him grin. 

"What's your name? I should've asked earlier! I'm Tino!" 

"Lovino." the necromancer grunted. Tino inhaled sharply. Did he know? (You bet he did!) How could he? (Feli told Luddy. Luddy talks in his sleep during training nap time!) A knowing smile crossed the short blonde's face as two cottages on opposite sides of the road came into view. He practically skipped to the cottage on the left with Lovino in tow. He reached the front door and knocked three times. He stepped back and pushed Lovino in front of him, relinquishing his hold. 

Lovino trembled as the door was unlocked, too frightened to move. He wasn't ready. Sweat rolled down his temple. His heart wanted to break free of his stiff body and run. He wished Antonio were with him. The door opened a crack, and a wide auburn eye looked out at him. In that moment he knew he had to face Feliciano...


	10. The Reunion

"Lovino..?" 

"LOVINO!!" Feliciano flung the door open and tackled the necromancer in a vice-grip hug and knocked both of them to the ground. Tino grinned and left, knowing damn well he did a good thing. Lovino on the other hand was stunned. He gingerly hugged back, and winced when his scratched up hands brushed against Feli's shirt. The younger noticed this through his joyful tears and got off of his brother. He grabbed Lovino's hands and pulled him to his feet as well. Lovino wanted to scream when his brother took his hands, but the light mage had already healed them with no effort whatsoever. He observed his hands before letting his eyes shamefully wander to Feli's face. 

The light mage was in tears, and they streamed down his face without an end in sight. His lower lip quivered and his smile nearly split his face in two. His honey eyes were alight with more than joy- relief, sadness, concern, and hope. His whole body shook from the emotions and he pulled Lovino into another, less forceful, hug. He buried his face in his brother's chest and sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, Feliciano..." Lovino sighed, "I should have stayed...I left when you needed me to be there...I'm so...I'm s-so sorry!" Fresh tears and sobs wracked his body and he fell to his knees, slipping out of his brother's grasp. Feli let go and looked down at his brother with a mix of fear, confusion, and worry. 

"Lo-Lovino?" he gasped. He knelt before the mess of a man and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Hey man don't cry..." 

Lovino couldn't stop, though, and Feliciano's tender heart began to crack. His super cool big brother had no reason to be sad or upset! They were together again! Plus Lovino had an important role to play in the near future! Unless he was already playing it. The thing with foresight, as Feli knew it, was that he was never sure when something would happen, only what would happen. He knew Lovino would be here, he had to be for his vision to come true. Lovino was not going to feel guilty, not with Feliciano there to fix it. 

"Hey, c'mon. Let's go inside. I have a friend you have to meet!" the light mage smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's torso. With all the strength he had, he hoisted Lovino to his feet. The necromancer complied and made his way behind Feli. 

The house was small. There was a kitchen area to the left, and a dining and entertainment area with a humble table and chairs in the middle. The wall on the right led to two doors, two bedrooms. The most interesting part was the area near the doors in the very back. There were books and potion ingredients and a cauldron that looked recently used. 

"You okay?" Feli inquired. Lovino sniffled and shook his head. He was bewildered by his younger brother. Why wasn't he furious? He had seen the boy angry before because he left him alone at night to pay a visit to the outhouse. He left for three years and abandoned Feliciano- even if it was for both of their safety. Why was he so happy? What was he doing with the potion supplies? Why did he have so many questions for Feli? 

"Wanna talk about it over a bowl of pasta? I just got the water boiling!" Feli pulled Lovino from his thoughts. The elder brother nodded. Feliciano let out a small squeal of delight that sounded like "ve!" He led his brother to the table and had him sit down so he could get cooking. 

Lovino decided to scan the room while he waited for Feliciano. He was drawn to the messy potions corner. Hazel eyes read over every book, nothing of interest. That is until he saw a marked leather bound book by the cauldron. It was Aiséirí agus athghiniúint! He was so going to ask about that! 

"Fratellino!" he called, "Why do you have Aiséirí agus athghiniúint? And why is it open?" 

"Well I'm trying to help my friends Mathieu and Antonio, but I can't get the spell right! Why do you ask?" Feli replied nonchalantly from the kitchen. 

"I, er, need that book. To help- wait did you say you were trying to help Antonio?" Lovino gawked. 

"Yup! He's in the spare bedroom right now! Do you know him? He's kinda stuck in dragon form so it's hard to tell." Feliciano beamed as he returned with two bowls of pasta and two forks. He set one of each in front of his brother and one at the place across from him. 

"How do you know?" Lovino's eyebrows rose. 

"He was in my vision! You were in it too!" 

"What vision?" Lovino said through a mouthful of pasta. It had been too long since he had decent pasta. 

"Well you and Tonio are in a field by a birch tree and you make him drink a potion. Then you cast a spell and there's lightning and it zaps him and the tree and he collapses and shifts back to his human form. I heard a crowd surrounding you. And then...I saw..." Feli paused and sniffled. Lovino gulped and glanced at his brother with concern. 

"Fratellino?" He asked. Feliciano didn't answer but he heard a familiar voice in his head. 

"Lovino? Lovino!" a groggy dragon cheered, "Feli's your brother?! 

"You figured it out, egg breath?" Lovino snapped, startling poor Feli. 

"Yep! I should've known sooner too!" Antonio chuckled and wandered out of the spare room. He was the size of a large dog. 

"How the hell did you get here?!" Lovino growled. Antonio stretched and smiled. 

"Well after I left you, I found a cozy place in the woods to rest. I was just falling asleep when Feli showed. Would you believe it- he recognized me! He healed me somehow and brought back my energy! He said I could rest in his home for a while! I agreed because I was supposed to meet you here anyway! So I flew him here and shrank down to take a nap. And then I learned you guys are family! Crazy!" 

"Who are you calling crazy, fire bastard?!" 

"Fratello...Lovino...are you really communicating with him?" Feli peeped. Lovino scowled at his brother. 

"Idiota! Why else would I hang around a giant lizard?" 

"But that isn't possible...maybe a mind reader could, but no one else!" 

"Really?! Wow! That's so cool!" the dragon yelped. 

"No, it's fucking weird!" Lovino snapped. Feli blinked twice and smirked. Lovino wasn't even talking to him anymore but instead a dragon! He could certainly feel a special energy in the air that appeared when the two united. That allowed them to communicate! That was definitely the magic Feli felt. 

"It's both!" Feli sang, "I don't know what's going on but it can't be bad!" He scarfed down his pasta in a flash while Antonio pondered over what Feliciano said. 

No one other than a mind reader should be able to hear him, but this one necromancer could. He could honestly claim he was drawn to him and didn't want to let him go. He felt overjoyed being with him and he felt light as a feather every time he spoke to him. There was something there and he knew just the man to ask about it! The local energy reader and unofficial match maker, his best friend, Francis! 

"So Lovino, you're trying the siphoning potion and spell, right?" Feli swallowed the last of his pasta, "Well you're gonna have to go out and get a few ingredients. I ran out of nightshade, thyme, and monkshood trying to make a stronger potion." 

"Why did you do that? It's dangerous! Stupid little brother!" Lovino snarled. Messing with potions could be disastrous- explosions, poisons, and even trans dimensional portals could be the results! 

"I missed you calling me that!" Feli grinned then frowned, "But I had to risk it! I promised Matt and Francis that I would restore Matt's power to its full potential! I'm only a light mage! The potion is for a necromancer! A light mage can perform it but it takes way too much energy to pull off! I can't let them down because I don't have the right power! I'm a box of tomato fairy! I don't have the capacity for the standard spell! I have to get stronger and make the potion stronger!" The poor boy panicked. 

"Dammit don't be a dumbass! What good are you dead?" Lovino snarled and jumped from his chair, startling the contemplative dragon nearby. 

"I'll make the potion and fix Matt too!" 

"Really!? You're so cool big bro!" the light mage squealed. The dragon nodded in agreement. 

"Shut up!" Lovino blushed, "Tonio and I are going to get the ingredients!" The dragon shrank and crawled onto his shoulders and got comfy. Lovino turned harshly and stormed out, leaving Feliciano all alone. 

"I knew he cared!" he cried joyfully as the tears spilled over, "I knew I'd find him! Take that Ludwig! I told you so!"


	11. Francis

Francis casually flipped through the pages of an old story about chivalry and dedication to the heart. The Tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table was always a favorite. While his ward Mathieu rested from a harsh morning in the fields, and the calm main street outside remained silent, Francis' mind wandered to the one who he would always love, Arthur Kirkland. 

Arthur's heart was a mess of emotions, and Francis could see them all- rage, hatred, betrayal, sorrow, loneliness, and determination. He wanted his oldest brother to care about him. He hated Alistair's wife for winning his love without a fight. He was going to prove he was worthwhile at any and all costs. 

When Francis figured him out, no amount of pure love could keep him from running away. Sadly for Francis, it was his best friend's brother, Afonso, who took him away. His pain was great, but as he learned, there were others who suffered more. 

In an instant he sensed a mass of emotions nearing his apothecary. He shut his book and honed in on the approaching mass. He was shocked to find the mass was mostly a form of love so intense that only a few could ever experience it, Feliciano and Ludwig were two such people. But this mass was certainly not them, it was even stronger. Underneath the love one being was angry, hurt, confused, stressed, sad, doubtful, lonely, and utterly lost. This collection was condensed and heavy, as if it were repressed for years. The other side was also confused, sad, stressed, lonely, and doubtful, but also hopeful, grateful, and happy. This person was a contradiction the likes of which Francis never expected to see again, ever. Was Gilbert serious when he claimed Antonio was alive? 

"Will you shut up for five minutes?!" Lovino barked before entering the shop. Francis looked over at the door and saw the necromancer walk in with a happy go lucky dragon on his shoulder. They approached the counter and it was clear to Francis he wasn't dreaming or insane. So the dragon was Antonio! Gilbert was serious! 

"Beinvenue! I'm Francis and I own this quaint little shop. Is there anything I can assist you with Mr..?" 

"Lovino." 

"Bonjour! You have quite a charming dragon on your shoulder, if I may say!" Francis winked at Antonio. Apparently Gil found him. Antonio could not be happier to see him. His wings flapped against Lovino's neck and he cawed. Lovino growled- those wings hurt! Francis chuckled and shook his head. 

"What are you looking for today? A charm to administer on your reptilian lover?" 

"What?!" the pair snapped indignantly. Antonio could maybe sort of tell Francis picked up on his feelings, but Lovino, well, he didn't think the necromancer was particularly open to having a dragon boyfriend. The shapeshifter wished that once he was back to normal, he could win the Italian over, but until then he was content with being friends, and to hell if Lovino said they weren't! 

Lovino on the other hand was red in the face and sputtering. No way! Nope! "Lovers" was definitely the wrong word. Love was a powerful emotion that led to pain and suffering. When Romulus died all the love he felt backfired and he nearly leveled the town. Leaving Feliciano was an act of love- the kid didn't need to be in danger when Lovino broke down. It hurt so much that Lovino had only allowed himself to love one living person these three years- his brother. Francis had some nerve to suggest that Lovino was in love! 

And he suggested that the object of his affection was a guy stuck in a dragon's body. Did he think Lovino had some beastiality fetish? Unless the pale potato said something, and he knew Antonio was no dragon. A shapeshifter in dragon form who needed help from a necromancer. Help coming from a sarcastic, caustic, asocial necromancer with a temper who made it difficult for anyone to want to like him. 

"Hon hohohon. Sorry, I did not mean to pry! I couldn't help but notice that energy surrounding you and Tonio!" 

"What the-?" 

"No need to get upset, I could never mistake this emotional mess if I tried!" Francis leaned over the counter and scratched under the lizard's chin. 

"And I read every emotion in my range. So naturally I pick up on love! Especially when it is so potent the air is electrified and the air tastes sweeter! And you are so deeply in love with each other, there's enough energy to move a mountain!" 

"We just met, you bearded bastard!" Lovino yelped indignantly. Antonio growled in agreement with him and kneaded the cloak under his claws. Francis smiled and shook his head, 

"Neither of you has studied emotional magic, have you? If you had, you would know that there are external forces that deal with love, not man babies in diapers, mind you. Sometimes the souls within two people are eternally bonded and have matched in a past life and know each other so well that once in physical contact their latent feelings burst through. That's rare, and it usually takes time for the feeling to blossom. Other times, the departed play a role in reviving a soul's connection." 

"You're mistaken, beardy." Lovino snorted. Antonio wilted but tried to stay positive, after all even if they denied it, Francis doesn't make mistakes regarding love- he's too involved in his match-making to mess up so easily. 

"C'est la vie! But I am certain you did not stop by to chat." He waved an arm over his shoulders gracefully to display his products, "Which herbs do you need this evening?" 

"Nightshade, thyme, and monkshood." 

"How many flowers of the wolfsbane?" Francis turned to the wall and scanned through the jars on the shelves to find the plant. 

"Ten." 

"And sprigs of thyme?" He hummed after gathering the wolfsbane and putting it in a cloth sack. 

"Twelve." Lovino droned, not happy about interacting with the nosy Frenchman. The energy reader simply nodded and reached the thyme on the top shelf. He counted out fifteen and snuck in a few sprigs of rosemary, some parsley leaves, and a few sage leaves* for the lovers in denial. He then knelt on the floor and shifted a create from under the counter. 

"And how many tomatoes?" 

"What?" Lovino scowled. 

"That's not the nightshade you want, is it?" Francis smirked, "I thought you were getting a few for Antonio to eat. But I suppose you need black nightshade berries." 

"Yes...thirteen of those. And two tomatoes..." Lovino rubbed his arm awkwardly. The hell he was passing up a tomato! And Antonio was so giddy when he heard the word. Who knew tomatoes were a kind of nightshade! How could he say no to the cute little song the dragon was singing? 

"Tomatoes! Tomatoes! I love my tomatoes! ¡Tomates! ¡Tomates! ¡Los quiero mis tomates!" bounced around Antonio's head and he could barely hold still as he swayed to the tune in his head. Lovino could feel his cheeks heat up. This person was way too lovable and cute, scales aside. He wanted to see Antonio in his human form and hear his silly song out loud. 

"Oh no, the French fry is right!" Lovino thought to himself, "I might actually love this fire breathing idiot! Fuck! No! I can't fall in love! The last time I gave a fuck..." he shuddered. Antonio noticed and nudged his neck with his tiny dragon head. 

"Lovino...¿Está bien? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine..." he whispered, but his traveling companion did not believe him. 

"Here you are!" Francis rose from behind the counter with a full cloth bag, complete with tomatoes. Lovino smirked and took the bag from him. 

"In return for this, I only want one thing from you. No silly bartering tonight." Francis said solemnly, "I know you're using the potion on mon ami, but my sweet little Mathieu is like a baby brother to me and he needs the same thing. You will heal him as well with these ingredients." 

"You know I might not be able to do this, right?" Lovino frowned. Francis waved him off, 

"Unless you have a run in with that Arthur, you can do it. Now not a moment too soon! Let me know when it's time! Until then, au revoir!" Francis curtsied and waved the pair off. 

Lovino was all too happy to leave and enter the newly set evening. A thousand thoughts raced through him every second. What was the Frenchman talking about? Soul-mates? Love? The dead could interfere with his emotions? Why hadn't he heard about that? He was a necromancer! He read a few odd books in his time, not one mentioned dead people playing matchmaker! And why was it with a dragon he hardly knew? He was going to have a long walk ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme are herbs associated with an old English folk song, "Scarborough Fair". For a more detailed explanation go to http://davesgarden.com/guides/articles/view/4394#b 
> 
> Not up for that? Summary below
> 
> Parsley cleanses bitterness /*shot* Lovino// Sage provides strength and wisdom. Rosemary straight up deals with love. Thyme promotes courage and love.
> 
> I dunno about you, but I think our couple might need these...


	12. Stolen

The pair traveled down the road, eating the tomatoes Francis gave them. Well more like Lovino devoured his and held Antonio's tomato while he munched on the juicy fruit. The dragon hummed a jolly tune in his head, that would normally be infectious, but the necromancer was far too lost in his thoughts. The encounter with Francis left him reeling. He almost didn't notice when Antonio's song stopped. 

"Hide!" Antonio shouted. Lovino jolted and dropped the tomato. He glared at his little lizard and noticed he was rigid. He followed the reptile's gaze to a cloaked man running toward Antonio's home. Antonio was distressed, which meant that this man was a serious threat. He had to be! 

Before he could move, the man knocked on the door and it opened. The man who opened it was tan with bright green eyes that almost mirrored Antonio's. His long wavy brown hair was messily tied back and his brows furrowed, highlighting the beauty mark on his right cheek. This had to be Antonio's older brother, Afonso. He wasn't bad looking, Lovino mused, maybe there would be a family resemblance! 

"Stop it Lovino you're not interested! Focus!" He scolded himself. Lovino quickly ducked behind a tree and listened to Afonso and the man in the cloak talk. Antonio quietly flew off his shoulders and landed on the roof, out of sight. 

"Arthur, I thought I told you to never come here again..." Afonso hissed, not terribly angrily though. 

"Please, Afonso, please! I can fix this! I know I can!" 

"You can fix this?!" he scoffed, "You can turn back time!?" he let out a dry laugh. 

"No, but please don't throw me away! I'll undo everything I did!" Arthur begged. 

"I'm with Emma, and even if I weren't, what makes you think I would take you back? My brother is dead because of you!" 

"But you didn't even like him! You always complained when you talked about him!" 

"He was annoying, but I loved him. He was my only family after Papá died and Muire left." Afonso took a ragged deep breath and continued, "And you're the one who turned her into a tree! You don't know what you want or who you want to be! For the first time in your life figure your shit out without making a mess and hurting the people around you." 

"He's not dead..." 

"As long as Antonio is a dragon lost in the wild, as long as I can't speak to him, as long as my brother is missing, he is dead and I can't forget who started it...Good night, Arthur." 

"But-" 

"Beat it, Eyebrows! I don't have magic but I can still kick your ass if you don't go!" Afonso snapped. Arthur was stunned and backed away slowly with wide eyes. Antonio, who was listening closely on the roof, let his jaw drop. His brother missed him? The man who antagonized him so frequently that it almost felt like hatred, the one who could twist his words around and make him look stupid, his brother actually cared to the point of yelling. Afonso was laid back and quiet, he never yelled at anyone. Not even Antonio. The dragon lifted off of the roof and swooped in to the house across the way, crying like a baby. 

Lovino decided to make his way into the humble cottage just after Afonso snapped. He was a tid bit distracted, lost in his own fears and potion crafting, and he bumped into a distraught Englishman. 

"Watch it you pasta-loving wanker!" He snarled without looking at the necromancer's face. 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, bastard?" Lovino growled. This was the prick who stole Antonio's powers, huh? Lovino already didn't like him. 

"You're not Feliciano..." Arthur gulped. Nice going Artie...pissing someone else off. 

"Oh, yep, we have a winner!" Lovino sneered sarcastically. He adjusted his staff and stared down the Brit. Arthur noticed the staff, and Lovino's attire and got an idea. 

"You're a necromancer! Please I need your help!" he begged. Lovino crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"I'm not available, scone breath." 

"You don't understand! I made some horrible mistakes that I have to undo! I'll give you anything in exchange!" 

"No. You didn't hear me. I'm not fucking available." Lovino hissed, wanting nothing more than for the Limey to leave. Arthur was clearly desperate, and the necromancer almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

"This isn't some silly conjuring, dammit!" Arthur grabbed Lovino's arm during his outburst. Big mistake. Once skin touched skin he could feel something pulling his power through his veins to the contact point. He was dizzy and before he could fall over he shoved the Brit away from him. 

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed, "I didn't mean to- that wasn't supposed to happen! Shit! Sorry!" Arthur bolted from the spot, towards Francis' apothecary. Lovino stumbled and fell to his knees. He was shaking and he couldn't see straight. He pulled the staff from his back and used it to support him until he got inside. 

There was only one question on his mind: "What did he take from me?"


	13. Sick Cuddles

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried out when his brother stumbled in. He was weak and shaking clinging onto his staff just to stand. Feliciano ran to him and threw his brother's arm over his shoulder to support him. 

"Come on! Let's get you to the bed to lie down! I heard Arthur out there! Did he get you?!" Feli panicked. Lovino nodded wearily. Feliciano grabbed the hand holding the staff and tried to heal him- even a little. It did nothing. 

"Dammit..."Feli hissed, only ever using such language when something was very wrong. He half dragged his brother to the spare room and laid him on the bed, unaware of the shapeshifter underneath. 

"Big bro! What did he take?" 

"I...don't...know." Lovino shut his eyes, "I'll check...when...I can stand!" His heart pounded in his ears and cold sweat rolled down his forehead. Was this the hell Antonio had to deal with when Arthur first stole his ability to shapeshift? No, it had to be worse for his bubbly companion. 

_Scraw! Scraw!_

Feliciano saw Antonio crawl out from under the bed. He was obviously crying, but Feliciano wasn't one to pry. The dragon bobbed his head and flapped his wings trying to communicate. He even breathed small plumes of delicate red fire, which fortunately did not catch on anything. 

"You heard all that, right?" Feli asked. Antonio nodded solemnly. 

"Do you know how to speed up his recovery?" Again, to Feliciano's relief, the dragon nodded. Feli smiled weakly and left the room. It appeared that they agreed to let the one who experienced the effects of the energy stealer guard the weakened soul while the other prepared the antidote. Even if Feliciano couldn't heal him completely, the partial return of his powers would be enough for Lovino to cast the same spell again. 

"Lovino! What happened? Do I have to kick Eyebrows' ass?" the lizard snarled and he hissed with his forked tongue slipping from his mouth. 

"Accident." Lovino grumbled. That didn't make Antonio feel any better, it still hurt him! He hopped on the bed and curled up against Lovino's side. His tunic was drenched in icy sweat and his whole body shivered. Antonio pressed up against him only to have Lovino scoot away from him obstinately. 

"You need to stay warm." Antonio explained to the Italian when he shifted away, "Super warm! And nothing's warmer than a dragon!" Antonio cooed, knowing damn well that his own fire saved his life. Lovino grunted and rolled on his side. He pulled the green reptile close to his chest and sighed in a haze, 

"Will-will the nightmares come back?" 

"Nightmares?" Antonio mused as he snuggled into Lovino. The necromancer's strong scent hit him, and although it was mixed with stress and the affliction, Antonio would willingly get lost in it and suffocate from the euphoria a simple smell could provide. He could hear the pounding in Lovino's chest, like the drums of war he needed to quiet. Antonio was with Lovino and it was just so right. 

"What nightmares, Lovino?" Antonio moved his head to see the wan face of his soon-to-be lover. 

"I relive the day my Nonno died. The day I left Feli..." Lovino whimpered, too fatigued to put up his usual defenses. 

"No. You're with him again. And I'm here to chase away those bad dreams." Tonio rested his head on Lovino's chest to listen to his heartbeat again. The rhythm was slowing to a reasonable rate- something in time with a slow hymn. It was holy music to his ears- Lovino would heal quickly and Antonio could hear the life in the weary dead-raiser. What he wouldn't give to hug his necromancer back. He was locked in the embrace without any chance to escape...not that he wanted to. If he could stay like that forever he would. 

"Tonio..." Lovino mumbled as he drifted off on the train to sleepy time junction, "Ti voglio..." 

"Te quiero Lovi..." Tonio yawned and nuzzled into his shirt, "I won't let your past hurt you anymore..." 

Feliciano came back into the room an hour or so later to check on his brother. What he saw brought tears to his amber eyes. Lovino was curled up with his knees brought into his body, like a small child with a teddy bear. Only in his case there was a living, breathing dragon cuddled up with him. He held Tonio close with a peaceful expression on his face for the first time in a while. Feliciano decided to leave them be, they would wake in the morning hopefully and figure out how they managed to get into that position. If only he could take a picture!


	14. The Dream

Lovino stood in the middle of a field. Black grass graced the landscape and equally dark clovers surrounded his feet. The sky was rust colored and hazy. There was a steady rhythm twirling in the air. A hypnotic melody blew around him in a whisper. There were three men standing in front of him, about a meter away. The ends looked like they were transporting a prisoner. 

The one furthest to his right wore a white long-sleeve shirt under a rose hooded tunic, brown breeches and boots, and an empty quiver on his back. The color scheme made his bright green eyes sparkle, but it clashed with his saffron hair, which had a familiar angular curl jutting from it. The man in the center was tan with chocolate curls and tired forest eyes. He was frail and dressed in ratty old clothes and looked defeated and unnerved with eyes trained on the ground. The final man wore a red toga that reached his knees, black sandals, and a brilliant grin. His mismatch curls in his chestnut hair and bright gold eyes startled Lovino. Nonno Romulus was supposed to be dead. 

"It's been too long Lovino!" Romulus chuckled, "But your brother and I aren't here to catch up." He motioned to the redhead who waved like a dope. 

"My brother?" Lovino sucked in a breath, "M-Marcello?" The boy nodded. 

"We've been watching over you and Feli, we want you to be safe and happy." 

"But we don't interfere much. And the fact we are here should be taken seriously, Lovino." Romulus sounded grave, "You won't be able to use the potion to bring him back." he motioned to the man in the middle and continued, "You have to add an herb or two to it so we can assist you." 

"How are you gonna do that? You're dead!" Lovino pouted. Romulus shook his head. Marcello spoke up. 

"Don't be silly Wovi!" he snickered using his old nickname, "I nudged you and Antonio to find your soulmates! I coaxed him into going to the river that morning. He didn't even realize it! With the right blend, a potion can call us!" 

"You lost enough power that you need our help. Let us deliver the energies to their proper owners." 

"What?! You mean Eyebrows-"Romulus nodded to Lovino, "And I have to alter the potion? Are you crazy?!" 

"Nope. The only one who's crazy here is head over heels for this handsome devil." Marcello pointed to the unnamed brunette with his thumb. The man straighten out and looked hopefully into Lovino's hazel eyes. He almost knew those eyes. 

"Antonio here is in love with you almost as much as you love him–there is no stronger magic and nothing more maddening than love." Marcello added with a dreamy look on his face, "You have so much stored under all that bitterness. Use it big bro. Take it from an expert, the love you have is powerful enough to make the potion work, and with two love-bound spirits in your pocket, there's no way you're gonna fail." 

"Your brother's right Lovino, add three herbs to the potion: Parsley to ease your bitterness, Sage to bring strength, and Rosemary to draw your love and our support to you." Romulus said seriously. His honey eyes bored into Lovino as if it were a lecture, "You have to accept and admit you've fallen for him. Can you do that?" 

"Nonno..." Lovino grumbled. Could he admit that he fell for the sweet dragon? Did he really want to be with him? Antonio was a bit ditzy at times, always so positive. He was a child at heart but could be mature. He was caring but not overbearing. The warm feeling in his chest, the way his palms got clammy, the way he loved having the dragon near him and the ache he had when they were apart–what else could it be? 

The necromancer closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He loved Antonio and couldn't deny it. All he needed was a slight push from two dead guys. As he inhaled again, the clovers at his feet began to bloom with small red fuzzy flowers. The rhythm he heard sped up. The melody however slowed. Romulus smiled. 

"You're ready Lovino...we'll be ready for you soon. Now...wake up!" He said as the world around Lovino faded away.


	15. Getting Started

"What the fuck happened?" Lovino grunted as he sat up in the unfamiliar bed. He stretched his arms out and reveled in the sound of his joints popping. That was a crazy dream! It was like Romulus and Marcello were really present, though the third man, who was supposedly Antonio, was as much a dream as his surroundings. Lovino looked down and noticed an exhausted dragon snoring by his leg. He smiled and stroked the dragon's head. At least the real Antonio was nearby. 

He carefully slid out of the bed and crept out into the main room where Feliciano was. The boy had the spell book open by a cauldron and Lovino's satchel on the floor. He was on his knees reading intently and didn't notice his brother. 

"I have to get hair from everyone who's powers were taken...that way I only need to make one batch..." he mumbled to himself. 

"Why do you need hair?" Lovino scoffed, "I'm the one making the damn thing, idiot!" Feli turned to see Lovino standing before him with his arms crossed. 

"Well...you lost your power and-" 

"Not all of it. I know what I'm doing, I'm brewing this bitch. Now what's up with the hair?" 

"Well since it's for multiple people, the siphon needs some sort of direct link to the person drinking the brew. Hair, flesh, blood- even scales! Energy is linked with it's body of origin, so that stuff becomes like a flag." 

"Go get them. And find an open clearing. This ends tonight." Lovino crouched by the book and shoved Feliciano away. The mage wasn't bothered. He could see the determination set and setting fire in the elder's eyes. Still, the light mage was concerned about him. This was not a simple potion and could easily be messed up–poor Feli took three tries. 

"But what if you need help brewing–" 

"Potion making is like baking. Everything has to be done just right. Remind me–who made bread everyday when we were with Nonno?" Lovino scoffed. 

"You did." Feli mumbled. 

"And all the birthday cakes?" 

"That was you..." 

"Damn right! Now get going! And take sleeping beauty with you! The bastard's a distraction!" Lovino rummaged through his satchel and pulled out the flowers, berries, and herbs he picked up the other day. To his pleasant surprise, the matchmaking Frenchman added the three herbs he needed! ~~(Who woulda thunk)~~

"Do you think you're gonna need anything while I'm out?" Feli asked getting to his feet. 

"Tomatoes lots of them...and maybe some clothes for sulfur brain. I dunno about you, but I don't wanna risk bringing him home naked." Lovino mused as he carefully scanned the instructions. Feli beamed and skipped off into the spare bedroom to fetch Antonio, leaving Lovino to his work. 

"Tonio! Wake up!" Feli sang. As he entered. Antonio was curled up like a sleeping puppy in the middle of the bed. The dragon groggily craned his neck toward the source of the sound. He blinked twice and let his head fall back down upon seeing only Feliciano. 

"Tonio!" Feliciano groaned. Was he going to be that guy? Really. The dragon flicked his tail as a way to shoo the intruder. The fact his tail didn't bump into anything raised a red flag. He jumped (literally) to his feet and walked in a circle, looking for a missing necromancer. No Lovi! He went to the edge of the bed and peeked underneath hoping to see him. No such luck. He glanced at a snickering Feli and pouted with puppy eyes. Did Lovino just leave? Or worse? 

"My big bro wants me to get a few things while he makes the potion. He told me to bring you too!" Feli grinned, "We need tomatoes, a set of clothes, and Matt's hair." 

Antonio tilted his head in confusion. Why couldn't he stay? Why did they need hair? Why did they need clothes? Were they for him? Oh how many questions would go unanswered!? Damn it he wished he could speak! 

"Don't worry, silly! Lovi needs to concentrate, and I need you to pick out a set of clothes while I distract Afonso! He won't let anyone near your stuff!" 

Wait hold on, did Feliciano just say he needed to sneak into his own house? Yesterday he had heard his brother snap at his ex boyfriend because of him, now no one was allowed to touch his stuff? What the actual fuck happened to the guy who tormented and teased him all his life? He'd have to break into his own home because Afonso was guarding his memory. Tonio could only imagine what Afonso's face would be when he came back. 

"It's crazy how much he misses you, you know. Take it from me, losing a brother and not knowing if he's still alive- if you will ever see him again- is hell! You're gonna be human tonight, and you guys are gonna finally see each other again! As people!" 

Feliciano was right. He was gonna be human again. He would be able to speak, see his brother, hug Lovino and hug him back- shit he could actually be with Lovino! What was he doing gawking at Feli on the bed?! 

Antonio flapped his wings and lifted off the bed. He zoomed out to the main room past Feli's head. The light mage giggled at Antonio's excitement. With a quick goodbye to his brother they'd be off and their bonding time would begin. The hell if Feliciano Vargas would let just anybody date Lovino- even if they were obviously in love!


	16. Brothers

Comfortable and cool mid-morning air graced Feliciano and Antonio, who was perched on his shoulder, when they stepped out of the cottage. Much to their surprise, a young man with blonde flowing hair and glasses was a short distance from them, walking away from the neighboring cottage across the way. He was disheartened because there was no answer. It seemed he really needed a few answers. Feliciano recognized him, though not instantly, as Mathieu Williams. What luck! 

"Mattie!" Feli squealed and ran to him, tackling him into a bear hug. Antonio flew off of the mage's shoulders before he got caught up in the excitement. Who was Feliciano hugging? 

"Oh, um, good morning Feliciano..." Matt awkwardly hugged back, "How are you?" 

"I'm good!" he chuckled and released the Canadian, "What are you doing out here?" 

"Francis said Antonio was back and a necromancer was making the potion. He said I should remind him of their deal..." 

"The deal? To use the potion on his apprentice?! Matt!" Antonio mused and let out a small squawk as he fluttered in place doing a happy dance. He remembered Matt! Matt glanced to the source of the sound and his face twisted into a joyful grin that was nearly as gleeful as the dragon's dorky wiggling. 

"Oh, Antonio, you're here! I thought you were with Afonso!" 

"Yup!" Feli responded for him, "My brother is making the potion. He just sent us to find you! We need some hair!" The Italian beamed as he gave the Canadian room to breathe. 

"Mind if I give it to him? I want to thank him..." Mattie gingerly rubbed his arm in an attempt to shield himself from disappointment. 

"He's pretty busy..." Feli hummed Antonio landed on his shoulder and gave a sharp nod. Mathieu's face fell. 

"But you won't be long, and you're not really a distraction, so..." Feliciano tapped his chin, 

"Sì!" 

Antonio deflated and flopped over Feliciano's torso. How come he had to leave while Mathieu could interrupt Lovino? Why did his soul mate (according to Francis) get kicked out and why could a total stranger bother him? Antonio wanted to be in the room where it happens, where the potion got made. He wanted to witness the magic. He wanted to see the potion's glow highlight and illuminate the necromancer's face. He wanted to see Lovino pouting in concentration over his masterpiece. He wanted to see those eyebrows furrowed over hard hazel eyes. He wanted to admire Lovino's adorable little pout–even if he had to remain still and silent. He did not want to share the image he imagined with anyone, not even harmless Mathieu. All the enthusiasm he left with vanished. 

Feliciano noticed the weight on his torso shift. Antonio was upset, obviously, and he had a hunch that inviting Mathieu to go see Lovino for maybe five minutes tops was the cause of his distress. He rolled his neck, quietly enjoying a small pop with one movement, and grinned. He scratched the top of the dragon' head and shouted a bubbly, "Ciao!" As he crossed the street. There was no time to waste moping about leaving Lovino alone for a while. Tonio had a mission to accomplish! 

"He's probably still sleeping." Feli hushed when they reached Antonio's home, "Fly in the window, get some clothes, get out. And don't wake Afonso. It's his day off!" 

The dragon nodded seriously and silently lifted off of the mage. The cottage was identical to the Italian's–a large open area with a kitchenette and two smaller bedrooms. His was close to the front of the house, which made life easier. There was a small window over his simple bed. He swooped through the opening and landed softly on the old hay mattress. 

He scanned the room quickly and froze as he made eye contact with a very awake, very shocked Afonso. The brunette was sitting on the floor with an old picture book the two drew when they were children. It looked suspiciously like the man let a few tears loose. 

"A year to the day..." Afonso mumbled, "And you're still breathing fire..." Antonio carefully allowed his head to bob in understanding. Afonso ran a hand through his messy hair and shook his head. 

"What are you doing here? It's not like you can answer that, but still...Why come back when no one can help you?" Antonio craned his neck to point out Feli's home. 

"Feli is not strong enough. You know that. Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled darkly, "Why am I not surprised you're here? Why are you so calm about it!?" Antonio shook his head and beat his wings. He reached and stole the book from his brother's hands with his mouth. In a swift motion he dropped it on the bed and turned to the last page. Afonso studied him curiously instead of opening his mouth to let loose a snarky comment. One year to the day... 

Antonio revealed two drawings he did ages ago. In one there was the two of them with the word "hermanos" written underneath. The other had three people in the picture–his brother, himself, and a woman with thick red hair and seafoam eyes in the middle. They were holding hands and there was a sloppily scrawled word underneath, "Familia". Antonio tapped the portrait of the woman with his claw and squawked. Afonso leaned over and his face twisted into a miserable grin. 

"She's a tree, dumbass. Muire can't do anything." Antonio hissed and shook his head violently. He tapped the picture and craned his neck to the home across the street. Afonso wasn't following. The dragon grunted and puffed out a skinny plume of black fire. 

"He's not a necromancer!" Afonso facepalmed. Antonio glared at him and stomped on the word on the other picture: "hermanos". He craned his neck again and huffed. 

"Are you trying to tell me that boy has a necromancer for a brother?" Afonso sighed. Antonio nodded so furiously that his head would fall off. All expression fell from Afonso's face. Antonio paid him no mind as he thought and ducked his head under the bed to grab a set of clothes. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants and nearly dropped them when he saw his brother's face again. 

"If you don't come home tonight, I'm going to assume you're dead, you scaly dog. I can finally rent out this room!" he laughed with the biggest smile in the world that even Antonio couldn't match. 

Antonio jumped up and wagged his tail. He could be a scaly dog! Afonso waved his hand to shoo him and Antonio flew off. One year to the day! It was definitely time to fix this mess!


	17. The Spell

The twilight sky in the field made a full-sized dragon sigh. He was going to be his old self again, maybe better than before. The few trees surrounding him in odd location made it look like he uprooted several as he grew. That was hardly the case, in fact his presence did nothing to tamper with the serenity in the air. Crickets around him chirped as usual and woodland creatures tucked themselves away in their homes. Only one tree was uninhabited, a small birch, that stood close to the dragon. 

The peace that might lull him to sleep was suddenly broken by a pained moan. The Italian brothers were approaching fast. Lovino was using Feliciano as a support as the potion began to take effect, a little easier than expected. Lovino's eyes were glazed over and glowing around the edges. Sweat plastered his. Bangs to his forehead. His entire body shook and twitched. He needed Feliciano to leave him alone so he could cast the final spell without hurting him. It was time. 

"Run!" he barely choked out. Feliciano, having used the spell before, set Lovino onto the ground on his hands and knees a few yards from Antonio. Feli backed away and ducked behind the birch by Antonio. 

"Lovino? ¿Estás bien?" The dragon thought, but no one could hear him. The necromancer pushed his torso up and yowled as his brew consumed him from the inside out. His gut churned. His stomach turned. All of him burned. The sensation left him light headed as jolts of electricity surged in his veins. His throat was as dry as a sun beaten desert miles from any oasis, but he could still recite what he needed to: 

" _Drink my soul and lock it away. I am the key. The prison break approaching. Restoration following. Return. Return. To the host return!_ " He practically screamed in the spell's original language. Winds swirled around him and sucked in dust and dirt. They howled in his ears while roaring thunder clapped loud enough for the next three villages over to hear. The tornado lifted him off the ground and held him high above the treetops. Every ounce of concentration was needed. Not a drop could be spared to even the tempo of his pounding heart. He could not see. He could hardly breathe. It was too intense. 

Feliciano shrank further behind the birch. The spell was not nearly as strong when he cast it, probably because he was a light mage. He watched in awe. The dragon's eyes were sealed shut and his body pressed into the ground. He could feel the stress Lovino put on himself and scolded himself for asking so much of the boy. 

" _Come to me spirits once blood!_ " Lovino gasped quietly. Heeding his call, two red orbs fazed through the ground like fog and got swept into the windspout. An array of reds, pinks, and purples swirled with the wind. Lightning flashed when they entered and the sky turned scarlet. Black deathly clouds formed overhead and three giant bright bolts of green lightning zapped Lovino simultaneously and he let out an agonizing shriek. 

Guilty tears filled and seeped through Antonio's shut eyes. Feliciano bit his lip and covered his mouth with his hands. He did not expect there to be so much pain. Perhaps Arthur weakened Lovino too much. He couldn't handle this! 

"Fratello!" the boy shouted to the temporarily deaf necromancer. Lovino could only hear the rapid beating ready to explode in his ears. He saw red despite the black pools of energy streaming from his eyes. Breathing was nearly impossible, yet he could shout one last command to end the spell: 

"Now!" He cried. The red misty orbs shot out from the winds, glowing more than before. One shot into the distance toward Tarvhill. The other sank into the birch where Feliciano hid. 

"Dio mio!" The light mage gasped. The tree began to glow white. It shifted into a nude pale woman with wild red hair. The red orb emerged from her back and plunged into Antonio. The woman collapsed into Feliciano's arms. The orb escaped from the unaware shapeshifter and floated under the necromancer. The second orb shot back next to it as the tornado dissipated. 

They changed shape as the necromancer fell from the sky. His heart nearly stopped and he wasn't breathing. Feliciano shrieked and Antonio opened his eyes. The dragon saw his love plummeting to earth. Before he could make a move two serene men had a hold of him. 

"I've got him Nonno." the shorter one with red hair hummed with a grin. The other taller man smiled and pushed a ghostly hand that glowed black into Lovino's chest and brought it out, leaving the energy with the necromancer.


	18. Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert- the ending is kinda lame

"You can shift back now Tonio!" the ginger smiled. The stunned dragon quickly shifted shapes and became human again. 

"Marcello! Get the bella a shirt and wake her up! How did you even revive her?!" The elder ordered. Romulus took Lovino's limp form. The boy nodded and approached a trembling Feliciano. 

"Ciao fratello! I'll take her off your hands. I think Nonno wants to say something to you!" Marcello chuckled. He gently picked up the woman and let Feliciano greet Romulus. 

"Nonno?! Nonno!" He cried as streams ran down his face. His smile couldn't get wider. Romulus beamed and brought Feliciano into a one-armed embrace. 

"It's good to see you Feli. I'm so proud of you. Your little brother is too!" 

"M-Marcello?" 

"Sì?" the ginger called trying to wake the woman. Romulus rolled his eyes. 

"You're really here?" Feli gasped. 

"Sì! All thanks to Lovino here! We'll be gone when he wakes, so tell him something for me." 

"What is it?" 

"Tell him I love him and I couldn't be prouder of him. Oh and tell him I approve of his boyfriend over there! Damn that man is fine!" 

"Nonno!" Marcello snapped, "stay away from Wovi's man!" His voice was much harsher than before and the woman in his arms woke with a fright. She squeaked and squirmed out of his grasp. She fell on the ground with a small thud. Antonio grabbed the shirt he brought and ran to her. 

"Mae!" he gasped and forced the shirt into her hands. She looked at Antonio and smirked. 

"Quite the view, laddy, now cover up." she laughed throwing on the shirt. He glanced down and blushed. He was just as bare. He scrambled back and put on his pants. How embarrassing! 

"Antonio!" Romulus called, "take Lovino. Marcello and I need to go!" Antonio ran to him and took Lovino into his arms. Romulus gave Feliciano a bear hug then placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder. 

"Take care of my Lovi." 

"Or we will find you!" Marcello shouted as he began to fade. Romulus shrugged and waved at the three. He disappeared as well. 

"Holy fuck!" A voice rang a short ways away. A man with fiery red hair ran onto the scene with a tiny dragon by his side. He saw the three men, then he saw the woman. They made eye contact and beamed. 

"Alistair!" 

"Lassie!" He cheered and tackled her into a hug, "Wait until Seamus sees you! He misses his mum!" She placed a teasing kiss on his lips and pointed to the trio. 

"Thank the short one, dear." Alistair followed her finger and spotted the limp necromancer. 

"They're all short." he smirked, "But I know who to thank." He approached the three and grinned at Lovino, aware that the boy wouldn't be able to reply, 

"You did it, lad. You did more than you know. Thank you from the clan Kirkland." He ruffled Feliciano's hair and playfully punched Antonio's arm. 

"You looked better with the scales. Put a shirt on!" 

"Sorry, she's wearing the only one I brought." Antonio laughed nervously and scratched his neck. Alistair scoffed and gave him a little shove. The Scot went back to his wife and picked her up bridal style. 

"We'll see you again I'm sure. For now my wife and I have some catching up to do!" He boomed. Muire slapped his chest and scoffed. 

"Honestly Ali, we all know what we plan to do." He laughed and carried her away. The tiny dragon followed. 

"What the actual fuck..." Feli frowned. 

"I don't know..." Antonio mused. 

"B-Bastards..." Lovino grunted. Both pairs of eyes were on him. Antonio gently laid him on the ground and hovered over him. Lovino opened his eyes slowly and let his cloudy vision clear. He was not expecting the young man hovering over him. To put it in Romulus' words, damn that man was fine! 

Bright green eyes filled with a slew of emotions mixing under the surface studied him. Dark curls framed them. Olive tan skin smooth as a baby's ass molded effortlessly with each facial twitch. Then there was that smile that only grew when Lovino started to blush. Dazzling and warm, it was its own sun. Further down his bare torso was not like the man in his dream. Oh no! He wasn't frail and fragile at all. Lean and toned muscle greeted surprised eyes. All he needed was to hear that man's voice to gauge if he were in heaven. 

"Lovi! You did it! I'm me again! And you survived!" Antonio sang. His voice was silky and energetic. Even the lisp was perfect! Lovino really doubted this beautiful creature was real. There was only one problem... 

"Don't call me Lovi!" he gasped. Antonio beamed, Lovino didn't have any problems with the spell! He could finally do all the things with the necromancer that a dragon couldn't do! He jumped to his feet and sang joyfully, 

"I'm finally a human me! I'm finally a human me! And I'll be with my Lovi!" He got on his knees next to Lovino and smiled wide enough to break his face. Lovino groaned. 

"Shit, shut up!" He sat up and with no warning tested to see if he was dreaming or dead. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and crashed their lips together. Although surprised, Antonio kissed back. Lovino tasted like he imagined-sweet, a little bitter, and a lot less salty than his initial personality. Antonio tasted sweet and savory and he was warmer than pure sunshine. The only way Lovino could tell this was real was that it had to end. Because air. 

"Francis was right...you are my soulmate and the best part of me." Antonio hummed, "I love you." 

"You're really cheesy, you know that?" Lovino smirked. Antonio pouted. Shit, too cute! 

"But yeah, I love you too, sulfur brain. Oh and one more thing. The best part of you isn't me. You just can't see that ass of yours!" He snickered. Antonio blushed and stared at the ground. 

"Get a room!" Feliciano whined. They got up and walked into town again hand in hand while the grinning light mage led the way. Their life together started then and their love would transcend death again. Eventually. 

FIN


	19. Epilogue

Lovino was made into a legend that day. The column of wind and magic stood like a beacon for miles. The return of Antonio and Muire, both thought to be dead set off a series of rumors, surprisingly all true, that spread across the land. He became the first necromancer in recorded history (not ever but that's another story...) to master a spell designed to help the living. From then on the villages dubbed him "Lovino the Restorer". 

But not to worry- Lovino did not let his fame consume him, or make him forget the important things and people in his life. He built a new home with his lover, Antonio, next to Feliciano's home. They married and even had twins! (What? Antonio is a shapeshifter...but he never became a pretty lady-Lovino wasn't having it.) Their love went unmatched for years. Ask Francis and his boo, Arthur, they can confirm that. Feliciano married Ludwig the same day Gilbert married Mathieu. Good shit, right? In short they all lived happily ever after!


	20. Bonus 1

"What do you mean they need breaks?! They're literally hollow shells I'm controlling!" Lovino barked at Antonio. The necromancer used his skills and raised an army of zombies to build their new home. Passerbys on their way to work the fields gawked at the undertaking next to their beloved healer's home. 

"You're wearing them to dust!" 

"I'm speeding up the inevitable, fire breather! The cottage is almost done anyway!- Hey be careful with that! And don't eat her arm!" Lovino frowned before quickly barking at a pair of the undead. Antonio took a good look at the project. A simple home to match the other two next door was there. The only things missing were the roof and doors. He had to admit that even if the method seemed unethical, the results were amazing. 

"Are you telling me that you think zombies want to be dust?" Antonio glanced at the Italian. 

"Yes. It's better than being controlled by an ass like me. I'm doing them a favor. Somebody else could use them to destroy everything they ever loved. Dust means no soul has to witness their old body being used by a monster. Honestly don't you know anything about necromancy?" 

"Nope! Why do you think I asked?" Antonio giggled. Lovino rolled his eyes. The only one who was in need of a break was the source of the magic. Antonio saw Lovino's shoulders sag under the pressure. His eyes were narrow as he focused on the construction project. The late afternoon light his his face just right and he looked like an angel. An exhausted angel of death, but an angel none the less. Antonio couldn't help but stare with a bright blush on his cheeks. 

"Stop staring at me with them big old eyes!" Lovino huffed once noticed the mossy pools locked onto him. Antonio couldn't look away from him. His eyes shrank in size while still focused on the Italian. Hey-he wasn't staring at him with big eyes now! 

"What the fuck!?" Lovino yelped and stumbled back. He tripped over his cloak and landed on his butt. Antonio's eyes went back to normal and he swiftly dropped to his knees to help and apologize. 

"Lovi! Are you okay?!" 

"You're not getting any ass tonight, but I'll live." The necromancer scowled, "How did you do that with your face?" 

"I'm a shapeshifter Lovi!" Antonio laughed, "I can change the shape and size of any part of my body! Honestly don't you know anything about shape shifting?" He had an impish air about him after that ironic twist. Lovino was not in the mood. He wanted to finish the house and get some sleep. He needed Antonio to shut up for maybe an hour then he could tolerate his hyperactivity. He had an idea. A rather cruel idea that just might work. 

"You can change the size of _any_ part of your body?" Lovino cooed and smirked at the Spaniard from under half-lidded eyes. Antonio chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure why the Italian switched from pissed to seductive (not that he minded). 

"Yeah...if I need to." he purred leaning closer to the Italian's face. 

"And if I asked you to?" Lovino licked his lips and teasingly pecked Antonio on the lips. The Spaniard lightly growled when he pulled away. 

"Anything for you Lovi." He went in for a more passionate kiss but was blocked by a pair of fingers. Lovino smirked, 

"Then grow a brain." He bopped Antonio on the head and added, "Don't mess with a necromancer who has an army ready." 

"Mean!" Antonio pouted. Dammit he was cute! Lovino frowned. He hoped this would shut Antonio up, not make him act like a kicked puppy! Just as he was about to make the situation worse, his stomach roared and startled both of them. He skipped lunch to build a house, and he was using a lot of energy–why wouldn't his stomach protest to being thoughtlessly ignored? Antonio's smile returned. 

"Someone's hungry!" He laughed and got to his feet, "How about I go to Afonso's and make some paella?" He dusted off his hands and tilted his head to emphasize his question. Lovino snorted. Paella wasn't his favorite but he'd be damned if he said Antonio didn't make the best paella in the world. It wasn't pasta, but it was good food. His stomach growled again, answering the Spaniard. 

"I'll be back in an hour or so! My brother really doesn't want me to stick around too long!" Antonio cheered. He practically skipped away to cook dinner for his love. Lovino focused on their home.   
\-----------------------  


The cozy cottage was warm yet empty. There was no furniture except a bed in their shared room. Aside from that the home lacked memories. Memories only it could hold. Memories of the two lovers on mundane Monday morning. Memories of their fits of passion. Memories of their tears. Memories of laughter. Memories of arguments. Memories of love and sweet nothings. 

Lovino sat cross-legged on the ground next to Antonio. Across from them was a pan previously full of the rice dish Antonio prepared. It sat empty before them. Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder and hummed contentedly. Dinner was great. 

"Lovino, thank you for building this place." Antonio yawned and wrapped his arm around the Italian. 

"We need a home, idiot. I had to..." Lovino grumbled. Antonio kissed his forehead. 

"But I'm still grateful for it! After all, I didn't even do anything to help!" 

"You get to drag all the other shit inside." Lovino snickered. Antonio chuckled. Once Berwald was done, he could handle the furniture by himself. 

"I'm so happy that I found you." Antonio sighed. He caressed his lover's arm and closed his eyes. This was good. Lovino nuzzled closer and burrowed his face into Antonio's shirt and wrapped his arms around his torso. The warm scent filled his nose and coaxed him to fall asleep right there. 

"I'm glad you found me too, bastard." Lovino mumbled as he slipped out of consciousness. Antonio carefully adjusted their position so he could lie down without disturbing his tired lover. He snuggled close to the necromancer and whispered, 

"And I'm happy you found you." He gazed at the aubrunette and felt the world around him float away as he followed him into dreamland.


	21. Bonus 2

It was supposed to be a normal winter morning. Lovino was supposed to be getting some much needed sleep, but no. Antonio, his loving, shape-shifting husband just had to convince the necromancer that he should be a papa. And that shape-shifter just had to morph so he could conceive. And he just had to shamelessly seduce Lovino. Needless to say that was an interesting night. If only Lovino knew that was the last night for a long time he would feel at all relaxed. He was constantly stressed over Antonio's well being and terrified he would be a horrible father. 

"Lovi!" Antonio whined waking the necromancer curled around him in the warmth of their bed, "Bebé..." 

"Mm...no five more minutes..." 

"¡Lovino tengo hambre!" Antonio wiggled, trying to break free. 

"What do you want?" Lovino mumbled into his neck. 

"Grapes!" 

"We have some raisins..." he grunted, "Grapes are out of season." 

"Raisins are icky and wrinkly! Your daughters want grapes!" Antonio pouted. Lovino opened one eye and frowned. 

"How do you know?" 

"Feli told me! We're having two girls and one is like her Papa–a strong necromancer!" Antonio beamed. Shocked, Lovino yelped and rolled out of bed landing with a thump. Even if he was beloved, Lovino was horrified at the prospect that his child would bear his curse. Great one more thing to dwell on–alone. Antonio didn't need the added pressure to care for his lover's woes. 

"Lovino? Are you okay?" Antonio rolled over and peered down at his fuming lover. Lovino got up and brushed himself off, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm fine!" he huffed and turned around, making Antonio frown, 

"Are you sure, Lovi? It seems like something's wrong..." 

"Nope!" he answered a little too quickly and said, "I'm gonna see if Feliciano has any grapes." the necromancer stalked to the front door. 

"Lovino, they can—" Antonio started but got cut off by the door slamming, "—wait."  
\----------------------  


Lovino pounded on Feliciano's door. The cold morning air was far from pleasant. He didn't think Feliciano had grapes, not at this time of year. He needed his brother's advice. Even if he had finally rejoined society four years ago, Lovino was not the best with communication. If only Feliciano would answer the damn door! 

"Gah!" Lovino yelped as two arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. The light mage wasn't coming–he was preoccupied with a certain German. 

"Lovino, don't run off like that! Please! What's wrong?" Antonio cried like a baby, "Is it me? Did I say something? Is it because you don't want a child? Is it because I went to Feli? Am I ugly now?" Antonio was sobbing on his shoulder. Lovino sighed and carefully escaped his husband's grasp. 

"You're making a scene..." 

"Talk to me..." Antonio dried his eyes and hiccuped. Lovino dragged him home and sat on the bed with his arms crossed. Antonio waddled and sat by him, clinging to his arm. 

"Amorcito, dime. ¿Qué es el problema?" 

"I'm scared, okay? Don't cry again–I'm terrified. She's a necromancer–and people hate us...I don't even know how I deal with it. I don't know how to be a good father. Dammit I can't even be a good husband!" Lovino hid his face in his hands. Antonio hummed and rubbed his shoulder. 

"You are a wonderful husband. And I know you'll be a great papa." 

"Don't lie! I can't give you everything you want–I run away from everything–and I can't take the pain away from you...or make anything easier for you." he sniffled on the verge of tears. 

"Lovi you are a great husband! I'm not lying! You're trying your best with the pregnancy–and I feel so spoiled! You love me and you're loyal. You were ready to stay with me if I were still stuck as a dragon! So don't be scared–you and me–we're a team and neither of us will go through this alone." Antonio cuddled his arm tighter. At this point Lovino was in tears. The shapeshifter would have stayed with him while he cried but his stomach growled, like when he was a dragon. 

"I'll be right back," Antonio unlatched from Lovino and ran a hand through the necromancer's hair. Lovino made a sound to acknowledge him. Antonio waddled to the kitchen and found a bowl of raisins at the ready. The kids were going to have to deal with them for now. He took the bowl and munched on the dried fruit as he took his seat next to Lovino. 

"You know...these aren't so bad." Antonio leaned onto Lovino to nudge him. Okay so he was dying inside–raisins on their own were so gross! Lovino lifted his head from his tear-stained hands and glared at him. 

"Now you're really lying!" he huffed and grabbed a raisin to half-heartedly throw at Antonio's pained face. And he did. 

But Antonio yelped when a ripe red grape hit his forehead. Lovino was more stunned than he was. And then Antonio burst out laughing. 

"See? You're spoiling me! You resurrected the raisin and now it's a grape! You're amazing Lovi!" 

"You want me to feed you too?" Lovino smirked. Antonio nodded childishly and opened his mouth. Lovino grabbed another raisin and popped a grape into Antonio's mouth. He gobbled it up and beamed. 

"It's sweet! But not as sweet as you!" He pulled Lovino into a hug. Lovino snickered and shook his head. He coaxed Antonio into his lap and grabbed his chin, 

"You're going to embarrass the girls you cheese brain." Antonio shrugged and smiled. Lovino pulled him into a sweet kiss. They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Feli is wrong, neither daughter is a necromancer


	22. Halloween Special

"Long ago, before the Restorer brought his lover back from the "grave" a legend was born. Cassia the Decayer, bent on uniting the land with a hideous army of zombies, fought with her sister, Augusta the Brilliant, for the souls of the world. The great clash brought people from all over as the sky went red and the ground burnt under their feet. Augusta and Cassia clashed, swords and magic at the ready. Cassia was losing and the ground had shifted under her. Augusta with a swift chop defeated the necromancer by cutting off her head." Antonio leaned over a bed shared by three young girls with wide eyes. He wiggled his fingers and made an 'o' shape with his lips while his husband watched across the room. 

"You know that's wrong, right?" Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms, "Augusta was a light mage. Cassia was a telekinetic, and she never killed anyone. Cassia's brother, Remus, 'killed' her." he made air quotes around 'killed' and frowned. 

"But papa!" the girl on the left side furthest from Antonio whined, "They didn't have a brother!" Lovino smirked and crouched by her. She pouted just like he would and huffed. 

"Chiara, bambina, they had two! One of them was a necromancer named Remus. He worked with Cassia to conquer the land, then he betrayed her and used her dead body like a puppet. Augusta killed him and ended the madness. I know because their other brother, an ageless, told me himself." 

"You knew him?" the girl on the right gasped with wide green eyes. 

"Did Papa know him too?" The redhead in the middle asked excitedly. Lovino nodded. 

"Of course! How could we not know Nonno Romulus?!" Lovino gasped over dramatically. Antonio's jaw dropped–and he shifted so his chin literally hit the floor. 

"And if you're go to sleep soon, I might just bring him back tomorrow night when the spirit world merges with ours." Lovino smirked. 

"Zio Wovi, Tío Tony, get out!" the girl in the middle yelped, "We gotta sleep!" 

"But Alicia!" Antonio re-set his jaw and whined. Lovino held up a hand to stop him. 

"You heard the necromancer, she's tired! Chiara's tired. And Carmen's tired. Let's go so they can sleep!" he cooed. The girls nodded and yawned convincingly. Lovino went over and kissed each of them on the forehead and whispered his good night wishes. Antonio did the same and left the room. Lovino blew out the lantern and cast a spell that brought zombie fireflies in to work as a night light. Then he followed Antonio to their bedroom. 

"You know, for a little dark clone of Feliciano, Alicia is really sweet!" Antonio chuckled before shifting into a tan and white cat on the bed. Lovino shrugged and plopped down next to him. 

"The dark part is just her powers. Necromancers and light mages come in pairs for a reason. My dark double would be a light mage without much of a temper." 

"Your temper is adorable!" Antonio's thoughts rang in Lovino's head as he purred, "And sometimes it's just plain sexy!" 

"Was I supposed to hear that?" Lovino smirked. Antonio's ears went flat against his skull and his fur fluffed from embarrassment. 

"I forgot you can hear me when I can't speak. But it's true!" 

"Maybe. But my temper got me chased out of my village. People don't like zombies. So add scary to that list, fur ball." 

"But your dancing fox was so cute! It would be a hit at the bonfire!" 

"I have something better planned." Lovino hummed mischievously. There was a glint in his eye that made Antonio want to melt, no matter how many times he'd seen it. It was the same glint in his eyes on their wedding night and the same one the shapeshifter coaxed out of him when he tried to have a baby. It had been awhile since they were intimate... 

"Cariño...don't make that face at me." Antonio whined and nudged Lovino's palm with his head. 

"Or what?" the necromancer playfully lifted the cat by the scruff of the neck and held him eye level. Antonio hissed–he was not a fan of being manhandled like this. Lovino grinned and kissed the kitty on the nose. 

"Puto coqueto..." Antonio huffed, only making Lovino's shit-eating grin get wider. The kitty shifted back to normal and tackled Lovino onto the bed with a deep kiss. The necromancer happily succumbed and let Antonio snake his tongue into his mouth. He voicelessly cast a silencing spell around the room as a tango erupted between their teeth. 

Antonio was the first to pull away, staring down hungrily at his breathless smirking husband. Lovino glanced down between their bodies and felt his smirk grow. 

"Looks like I can raise more than zombies!" 

"Hmm. I'll bury this 'zombie' in your ass. Since you started it." 

"Mmmm, don't you dare hold back." Lovino locked their lips again. Oh that silencing spell worked miracles!   
\----- ~~sorry not sorry no lemon~~ \---------  


The field behind Feliciano's cottage was full of life. A ginormous pile of dry wood stood a fair distance from the buildings–thanks to Tino, Alfred, and Ludwig the logs were placed just right with little need for adjustments. Stacks of straw topped with gourds and assorted pastries dotted the area. The whole town gathered there, each person or family bringing a communal offering to celebrate the end of harvest before winter set in. People chatted idly at sunset while the children (and children at heart) played. 

"Zio Feli! Help!" Chiara laughed running toward him with Alicia, Carmen, and Alfred gaining on her. Feliciano was near his home talking to Mathieu, Arthur, and Francis when he saw the girls(and Al)?running to him. 

"Zio Feli is busy right now! I think Antonio can save you!" he chuckled. Chiara turned and ran back into the fray, swerving around and dodging the straw and guests. It was a challenge for Alfred to weave through the small crowd effortlessly. He bumped Afonso, then he nudged Gilbert and swiped Ludwig before crashing into Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Mathias. 

"Alfred!" Tino scolded as the girls got away. Carmen and Alicia were gaining on Chiara as they zipped past Ludwig and Emma. Antonio came into view by the log pile, hugging Lovino who was wrapped in his grandfather's cloak. Chiara called out to them and shifted into a bat. Antonio released Lovino in time for Chiara to cling to the cloak's hood and hang off Lovino's back. 

"No fair!" Alicia whined and stomped her foot. The tiny necromancer was so pissed that a mouse skeleton jumped from the ground and started nipping at the bat. 

"Alicia!" Carmen gasped. Antonio picked her up as another rodent skeleton came after her. Lovino spun around and grabbed Alicia, holding her at arm's length. He stared the defiant girl down and tsked, 

"We don't use dead things to get our way when we're mad. Bodies are not lying around for us to scare or hurt people. Let the mice go." 

"Chiara cheated!" Alicia crossed her arms, "She should get in trouble too Zio Wovi!" 

"And I will personally handle her. Now let the mice go back to sleep. We're starting the bonfire soon. And I have an offering this year that you'll love." He set his niece on the ground when she nodded fervently. The mice went back in their graves and Alicia ran over to her papa. Lovino flipped his hood and met Chiara nose to snout. 

"And you know better than that! What would your mother say?" 

"I would be very disappointed!" Antonio chuckled with a little light mage on his shoulders. Lovino rolled his eyes and coaxed the bat off his hood, "You're gonna apologize to her and tell her I said no dessert for two weeks." 

"Two weeks!? Papa that's no fair!" Carmen protested. Chiara shifted to her normal form and glared at her father. Lovino winked and set her down. 

"Go on!" he huffed, "Tell Alicia!" Chiara ran after her cousin scowling, passing Feliciano on his way to the wood pile. 

"That was mean Lovi." Antonio pouted, "Two weeks?" 

"Read between the lines egghead, I said she had to tell Alicia. I never said I would enforce it. I was a kid once too." Lovino pouted. With really young necromancers, he learned it was best to keep them from getting too angry and let them think they won. She was only four! 

"I remember you tried to strangle me with a leg bone once" Feli butted in smiling all too widely, "and then I accidentally set you on fire! It was terrible!" 

"Terrible because you nearly killed everyone in the house except me!—Why are you smiling like that?!" 

"It hides the pain." Feli shrugged, "Anyway you should get ready, the crowd's gathering for the fire." Looking around, Lovino and Antonio could see all the guests converging around them. Antonio slipped into the crowd with Carmen as Lovino and Feliciano inched to a side. Then a very hyper Dane went to stand with them. 

"Hej!" 

"Ciao Mathias, are you ready to wow the crowd?" Feliciano grinned. Lovino nodded to him, then grew oddly quiet and shut his eyes in concentration. 

"Of course! After your speech I have a great routine planned–a fire breather made of fire!" he grinned, "Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Yeah! Just be careful, okay? And are you ready big bro?" Feli turned to Lovino who was in a partial trance. He was levitating an inch off the ground and hints of dark magic seeped through his eyelids. He didn't respond, but Feli guessed he was prepared. He gave Mathias a thumbs up and moved in front of the logs to address the crowd, 

"Buonasera! Thank you all for coming to celebrate Harvests End here. Your offerings toward the season shift have been wonderful. Grazie mile! Tonight we say goodbye to this fruitful year and welcome a new year with the hope that all is as bountiful for everyone. So in honor of those we love, those we lost, and those we gained, let's light a beacon to bridge the gap between times, between worlds, between past and future. Let's make our love and unity know for miles!" The light mage announced energetically. His family, friends, and neighbors clapped and cheered. He bowed and quickly took a seat between Antonio and Ludwig right behind the three girls. Then Mathias stepped up. 

He stood with his feet apart and his knees bent. His hands were balled into fists and his head was down. Suddenly his hands ignited. His head snapped up and his hands opened he held them over his head and allowed the orange flames to crawl in a spiral toward the sky. The flash and heat coiled upward and took the shape of a serpentine dragon with red eyes. It roared and swooped over the awed crowd. Mathias continued to control the circling beast as he shot bursts of multi colored fire around the pile of logs to lure his creation. His dragon swerved and dipped as it encircled and engulfed the wood. It shot up and let out a final cry as it plunged into its new nest. 

Mathias fell to his knees and beamed. The crowd went nuts. Antonio was so rapt with awe, he almost worried he wouldn't enjoy Lovino's show as much. He would obviously enjoy it. Mathias scurried next to a mildly impressed Lukas so Lovino could go. 

The fire crackled in patient silence as the crowd drowned in antici—Suddenly the ground beneath them shook and a terrible screech was heard in the distance. The earth shook as something tunneled toward the pyre. Lovino's eyes shot open with magic spilling from them. Then   
**BAM!!**  
A dragon skeleton burst into the air from behind the flames. It screeched and circled overhead curling and looping as it pleased. Not a single gaze could be torn from it. Shock and fear filled the air. 

The ground continued to shake as an army of skeletons broke from their tombs. The dead gathered before the fire. Their creepy shadows stretching across the lawn. Some fell apart while the others rearranged their bones into musical instruments. Those without instruments stood ready for instructions. One stepped closer to the horrified spectators. Those who weren't familiar with the flashy Italian were on edge and ready to run, (except Tino. He was having a blast!) The skeleton opened its jaw while the bone band began to play, most everyone anticipating the worst, and sang, 

"Spooky Scary Skeletons send shivers down your spine. Shrieking skulls will shock your soul and seal your doom tonight!" The waiting corpses started dancing and flailing in time with the tune. The dragon went back to its grave and the mood changed drastically. 

"We're so sorry skeletons you're so misunderstood. You only want to socialize, but I don't think we should!" At this point not a soul was frowning. The silly dancing and music were a hit! Lovino smiled and coaxed the dead to return once they finished the song. Before anyone else moved he spoke up, feet on the ground and eyes back to normal, 

"A day to build bridges? Between time and worlds and death. So why not build a few bridges that will last until dawn?" Lovino waved a hand to the fire as people walked out of the flames. The first was none other than Romulus followed by Marcello and then family that anyone in the crowd lost–including a fox and a dozen dogs. 

"Lovino, are sure about this" Marcello whispered noting all the slack jaws, "They look scared." Then Alicia got up and marched up to the ginger. 

"Who are you?" she pouted. He got on one knee and smiled, ruffling her hair. 

"I'm Zio Marcello! And I've been watching over you Alicia!" 

"He has." Lovino added quickly, "He was my youngest brother. He takes care of your papa and me with Nonno." Alicia gave them a skeptical look that soon melted into a smile. She hugged Marcello and he hugged back. Then Feliciano got up, trembling, and ran to Romulus, tackling the old man crying, 

"Nonno! You're really here!" Romulus chuckled and kissed his head. And with the unspoken approval in that action, the living mingled with the dead. A serious blonde man approached Gilbert and Ludwig, followed by most of the dogs, the fox went to Lukas, a strawberry blonde woman went to Arthur, and so on. Chiara and Carmen dragged Antonio to Lovino and clung to the necromancer's leg. Antonio kissed Lovino and grinned, 

"You are amazing." 

"Of course he is! I raised him!" Romulus laughed approaching with Feliciano, "And he has a nice cloak!" Lovino blushed and scoffed. 

"I missed you you old jerk." 

"And now I'm here with you! Let's have fun while we can!" 

"And, don't forget to tell him!" Feli whispered to Romulus. The spirit grinned and winked. 

"Why should I tell him I'm so proud of him? It's not like I could ever put into words how much I admire Lovi and how much he's accomplished in such a short time? I can't!" Lovino went bright red and stormed off, shaking the girls from his legs. Antonio followed him and hugged him from behind. 

"He's proud of you and so am I. You are truly amazing Lovi. Let's go have some fun before they go, sí?" Antonio kissed his cheek. Needless to say it was the best Harvests End ever.


End file.
